Next To You
by IAmDivergent246
Summary: (Title changed from 'Connor's Story') (Sequel of 'Story Time') Connor and his twin, Aria, are about to choose what faction they will spend the rest of their lives in. But will their choices effect their relationships with the people they love the most and put everything at risk? Read on and you will receive Dauntless cake and muffins! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Ok! Finally, here is the second story that you all wanted. I am REALLY sorry that it took me a long time to write it, but I couldn't think of what to write. But the other day I wrote the first chapter for this story. It's short, but that's all I could come up with for now. But don't worry, I will have the next chapter(s) up withing the next week or so. Maybe even over the weekend, we'll see. **

**Enjoy! :)**

***I do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth does**

**Chapter 1**

**Connor's POV**

"Where am I supposed to go then?" I asked my dad, the Dauntless leader. He knows just about everything. That includes the things about the Choosing Ceremony.

"Connor, how many times are we going to talk about this? I can't tell you where to go. You have to choose where you want. But remember, where ever you go, it's for the rest of your life. You have to choose what makes you happy, and things like this aren't easy, I know. Your mom and I went through the same thing." He tells me.

Dad looks down, closes his eyes and lets out a small sigh. After about a minute, he looks up at me and places his hand on my chest. Right over my heart.

"I just want what's best for you. Just… follow your heart, and it will tell you where you belong."

And with that. He gets up from our dining room table, ruffles my hair, and goes back to bed. I look at the clock ad it reads 1:37a.m I didn't realize what time it was when I woke him up probably a half hour ago.

With a sigh, I go back to my room and try to fall back to sleep. Just when I was about to fall asleep, a thought came to mind. 'What is Aria going to choose?'

**Tobias' POV**

After mine and Connor's little talk in the dining room, I finally get to try to get back to sleep. I get into bed and put the blankets back on over Tris and I. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I feel her sigh a little before she turns around to face me, still in my arms.

"So, what did Connor want this time?" she asks, looking at me with those grey-blue eyes that I love so much.

"He wanted to talk about the Choosing Ceremony and stuff." Moving a strand of her pink streaked hair from her face, I continue "He doesn't know where he should go. And I have a feeling that he thinks that if he chooses to leave Dauntless, he would be the only one, out of the four of them, to leave and we would be disappointed in him. That is, he would be the only one if Aria chose to stay here. She seems to be a lot calmer about this than Connor is." I tell her and she nods.

"And what did you tell him?" she asks.

"I told him to follow his heart, and go where he will be happy doing the things he like." She just nods again then kisses me.

When we break apart, it's her turn to speak. "They are lucky to have you as their father, Tobias. You're so good to them." I kiss her again.

"Good night, Tris."

"Night, Tobias. And don't worry. Whatever they choose, Aria and Connor will always be your kids. No matter what." And with that, we go back to sleep in each other's arms.

**And that was chapter 1 of many :) Again, sorry it was short. But hey, at least I wrote something for you all to read after that long timeframe of having nothing to read after finishing 'Story Time'. **

**Read, Review, PM me ideas, and see you all next time! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2. However, I was thinking about changing the title of this story to something else. That means it won't be just about Connor's way of telling how things go within the story. (if that makes any sense) If and when I decide to change the title, the whole won't change, just the summary and the title.**

**Just to be clear, if I wasn't the first time, after this chapter, the title may change and so will the summary. **

**Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 2**

**Aria's POV**

3 days. Just 3 more days until the choosing ceremony, where we will decided where we'll spend the rest of our lives.

Connor is taking things a little bit to the extreme. I have no ideas where he is going to go, or what he is going to get on his aptitude test in two days. The test is the day before the Choosing Ceremony.

I am taken away from my thoughts by a knocking on my door that I recognize as my mom's knocking pattern. "Come in!" I yell towards the door over my music that is blasting loudly. She probably came to tell me to turn it down.

"Aria, turn that down!" See? I get off my bed to turn it down. "I need to talk to you about something". Well that part I wasn't expecting. And by the look on her face, it's something important.

"Yes, mom? What is it?" I ask with curiosity in my voice. I've always been like that, curious about anything and everything. She brings over my desk chair over to where I'm sitting on my bed. "I hope this isn't about the Choosing Ceremony." I tell her and she nods. "Mom-" she cuts me off.

"Don't start, Aria. We have to talk about this. Your dad and I had the same talk with Jake and Jenna when they were in the same position as you." She says, in her serious tone. Since I don't say anything, she continues.

"You may not be having a tough time deciding where you want to go, but Connor is. I came here to see if you can go and talk to him. You know, ease the stress that he's under. That way he ca start thinking straight about choosing which faction to go to. And since dad and I can't actually _tell _him where to go, you can get him to start calming down and that way he can choose. In a calm state of mind, that is."

"Ok, mom. I'll go talk to Connor and see what I can do." I tell her. She nods and gets up to leave. That is, until I call her back.

"Mom?" she turns around just as she is about to leave.

"Yes, Aria?"

"I need to tell you something. About… the Choosing Ceremony." She smirks at me, shuts the door, and comes back to sit on the desk chair again.

"What is it?" she asks, still with that slight smirk on her face. Why is she doing that? It's starting to freak my out.

"I know that we can't talk about our aptitude test results after we take them in a couple of days, but…" I stop.

"But…what, Aria?" she says, now she looks and sounds really concerned.

"What if Connor and I are Divergent, like Jake, you, Jenna, and Dad? And what will happen if we don't fit in for any faction?"

**Connor's POV**

I was walking with my friends in the pit, looking for our girlfriends. This has been going on for almost two hours. They were just with us earlier, then they suddenly left us.

"Connor, how much do you want to bet that Aria got them to pull something on us?" my best friend, Derek, asked me. He's like my second brother. We have been through everything together, ever since we were little kids in school.

"I think they are. And since I'm Aria's twin, I can 'read her mind.'" I say with a smirk and make air quotations with my hands. That makes Derek, John, and Steven laugh.

We start walking around again and I begin to think about the aptitude tests in two days and the choosing ceremony in three days.

_What am I going to get in the test? What will happen if I am Divergent? Most importantly, what will my parents think of me if I chose to leave Dauntless for a different faction that they don't think highly of, like Erudite? _

As I am lost in thought, I hear one of my friends shout and I hear laughter. A girl's laugh. One of the most wonderful sounds that I have ever heard. Sienna, my beautiful girlfriend since we were 15 years old. Suddenly, I feel something hit me in the back of my head, and I'm soaking wet. I look down and see blue paint at my feet. I look around and see Derek, Steven, and John with their girlfriends hugging ad laughing. I start to look around for Sienna.

"Miss me, Connor?" a voice says behind me. I turn around to see her with a big smile on her face and I smile in return.

"Sienna, why would you throw a paint balloon at me? I thought you loved me." I say and make a fake pouting, puppy-dog face.

She smirks at me, runs over and hugs me tightly. _This will never get old. _I think to myself.

"I will always love you Connor. No matter what happens, even after the test and the ceremony. I'll always be by your side." And with that, she kisses me in a way that makes me feel like it lasts forever, that is, until we pull apart from the kiss.

"Aria, why on earth would you have the girls pelt us with balloons full of paint?" Steven asks. I turn around to see Aria walking towards us. She looks like she has been laughing really hard.

Once she starts to calm down, after what feels like forever, she begins to speak. Well, as much as she could anyways.

"Actually Steven, it was all their idea. They just needed my help to get the paint and balloons. Now that that's all figured out, I suggest you start running?" we all look at her like she has more than one head. She turns around and we follow her gaze. And the next thing we see is a man, who must have obviously seen the paint on us, and start running after us.

I try to get a closer look before they get to us. He looks like he has spots of paint on his clothing and have some paint on his hands as well.

"Hey! I know you took the paint ball paint. Get back here!" he yells at us. And that's when the guys and I, and Aria, run with our girlfriends, Aria with me and Sienna, in different directions. After I know for sure that he isn't after us or even in our direction, I tell them that the coast is clear and that we can stop running.

"Connor, you should have seen the look on your face." Aria says. The next thing she knows, since I saw it coming, she is picked up into the air. She makes a surprised shrieking sound and her facial expression, _priceless._

**Finally, I finished chapter 2. While I was actually writing this in my notebook, it seemed **_**a lot **_**longer than what it turned out to be when I typed it. Oh well, what am I going to do. Thank you everyone who reviewed. The next chapter should be up by the end of the week or so. Until next time, later! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 everybody! Ok, I know that you all have been waiting patiently for me to update. At least, I hope you were patient. Anyways, I know that this is late but it's better to have a chapter updated late than never, right? **

**Enjoy! :)**

***I do not own Divergent**

**Aria's POV**

After we stopped running, and Connor made sure that he, Sienna, and I weren't being chases anymore by the paintball gun salesman, we just started laughing like idiots, relieved that that's all over.

"Connor, you should have seen the look on your face." I tell him after we started to calm down our laughter. Then he suddenly has a weird grin on his face, as if he knows something I don't. But before I even had the chance to ask him why he had that looks, I was being picked up into the air, and I kind of shrieked out in surprise.

Then I hear laughing coming from Connor, Sienna, and the person behind me. But I would recognize that laugh anywhere. I turn my head and come face to face with the brightest green eyes I've ever seen.

"Tristan, what are you doing here? Do you have any idea that you could have given me a heart attack?" I say as I playfully smack his arm. He just laughs it off and kisses me. I would have gotten lost in that kiss, if it wasn't Connor whisper yelling at me.

"Aria, Dad's coming! Break it up!" he tells us, and Tristan and I pull apart faster than we've ever had to. We have secretly been together since we were 15 years old. But the only people that know are Connor, his friends, my friends, and my mom.

I hear loud footsteps, that I know are my dads heavy boots, coming down the hall around the corner from where we are all hiding. A few seconds later, he comes around the corner ad stops short when he sees four kids, two of them his, just standing around in a deserted hallway. He has a confused look on his face.

"What are you all…" he stops when he sees Connor covered in paint still. He sighs, "Let me guess, you either had a paintball war and he lost, big time, or had a paint balloon thrown at him." He says, smirking. We all nod, even Tristan. I have no idea if he was watching the girls and I go on with our prank, or he's just going along with it so he doesn't get in trouble.

Dad looks at Tristan with confusion. "And you are…" he starts but Connor cuts him off. "This is Tristan, Dad. We went to school together, and we started hanging out a few weeks ago." He looks behind him at me and winks. I give him a subtle 'thank you' smile.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you all to do, whatever is was you were doing. Oh," he looks at Sienna. "It was nice seeing you again Sienna. Connor is a lucky man." He winks at Connor, and I see him and Sienna blushing. _A lot._

"It was nice to see you again too, Mr. Eaton." She says. "Sienna, you know you can call me Four. It's no problem." He says. She smiles and then Dad walks away. Off to wherever he was going before he found us standing here.

Once he's gone, we all sigh with relief as we lean against the hard, cold, stone wall and slump to the ground. Tristan pulls me onto his lap as Connor takes Sienna somewhere else.

"Aria?" he says into my neck as he trails kisses from my jaw to my shoulder. "Hmm?" I say in response with my eyes closed, enjoying the moment. "When do you think we can stop hiding our relationship from your dad? Not that I don't like all this sneaking around stuff. I actually think it's kind of fun." We both laugh at that, and then it's my turn to speak.

"Honestly? I really don't know. He can be very strict when he wants and has to be. I don't even think he would like the fact that we're together. He doesn't even know we've been together for a year now." I pause and sigh. " I just don't want to lose you if he finds out and tells us that we can't be together and-" he cuts me off with a kiss.

"Arian, even if he gets mad at us, nothing will ever keep me from you, ever. I promise you." That's when I decide to turn around on his lap to face him and bring him into the longest kiss that we have ever had. Soon his hands begin to go down from my shoulders that he was massaging, down my arms, to my waist. I bring my hands from his cheeks into his hair, my arms wrapping around his neck. That must have triggered something, because I soon hear him slightly moan in our kiss and his hands slowly make their way under my shirt, coming to a stop on my ribs. He pulls away from the kiss and we are both out of breath.

"Tristan, I love you. And there is nothing and nobody that's going to make me feel otherwise." I tell him, and he smiles at the me before he gets up and lifts me into his arms.

"Where are we going?" I ask as we make our way down many hallways until we come down my hallway where my parents live. Where my dad, the Dauntless Leader, is. "No, Tristan. What are you doing?!" He looks down at me.

"Aria, I don't want to hide this… us… from your dad anymore. I think it's time her found out why you're always sneaking out almost every other night, hm?" he says with a smile for the last part. I sigh and look at him. "I guess there's no stopping you now, is there?" I say laughing a little. He smiles and shakes his head. Then he puts me down and takes my hand in his.

We continue down the, what feels like never ending, hallway to my, soon to be old, apartment. When we finally reach the door, we look at each other and simultaneously nod with uneasy smiles. He knocks on the door and we wait. After about five seconds of agonizing waiting, the door opens we face the one person that will decide whether or not mine and Tristan's relationship will continue.

The Dauntless Leader. Dauntless prodigy, Four.

My father.

**Again, sorry for the long wait. I have been very busy and I never had time to write everything out. The words for this chapter we all in my head but I just couldn't seem to get them onto my paper for me to type out for you all to read. But I hope that you all liked this chapter.**

**Read, review, PM me, and I'll see you all later! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, as I said in that little authors note before, I didn't update last weekend because I was busy, had to much school stuff going on, and I ended up just being too tired to update. Or eve come up with some ideas, for that matter. But I'm back, and hopefully I will be able to get two chapters up tonight, if not, then I will post the next chapter tomorrow afternoon. Thanks again all of you for being as patient as you have been.**

**Enjoy! :)**

***I do not own Divergent**

**Chapter 4**

**Tobias' POV**

Tris and I are getting ready to take our dog, Vita, which means 'Life' in a languages that Tris says is Italian, out for a run to the trains and back here. As we are getting ready to leave, there's a knock on the door. "Tobias can you get that!" Tris yells from the bedroom. "Already on it!" I call back to her.

Since I'm _way _down the hallway at the other end of our apartment, it takes me a few seconds to get to the door. And when I open it, I am a little surprised at who I see. Aria and… Tristan? Why is he here? With my daughter?

"What are you doing here, and knocking? Aria you live here, and don't need to knock to come into your own home." I tell her with a very confused look on my face.

"Actually Dad, Tristan knocked. And since _he _doesn't live here, he knocked on the door." She says with a slight smile and I give one in return. But it doesn't last long because I look down and I catch their hands and they are locked tightly together.

"_Oh no. This is NOT happening." _I think to myself with my eyes wide open as is my mouth. Well, my mouth is slightly open, anyways.

Little did I know, I must have said my thoughts out loud, because as I shake my head to clear it, I see Aria looking at the floor with a somewhat scared and pained expression. I look at the boy, Tristan, and see that he stands tall and strong. Putting up a brave front as not to look afraid in front me, a Dauntless _Leader _and his, supposedly, girlfriend's _father. "Smart boy."_ I think to myself again.

"Come in and sit on the couch." I tell them. They nod and go to the couch and sit down. As soon as they do, Tris comes out of our bedroom, along with Vita, and make their way into the living room.

"To- Four, who was at-" she stops once she sees Aria and Tristan on the couch. "What is going on here?" She asks in her concerned and serious voice.

"Tris, have you met Tristan?" I ask her, trying hard to hide my slight anger that's bubbling inside of me.

She sighs a little. Like she does when she can't hide anything anymore. "As a matter of fact, _Four,"_ she uses my nickname because not everyone knows my real name. Only family and close friends do. She continues. "I have met him before, last year actually." I nod. Then I see Aria look at Tris, and Tris looks back to Aria. They seem to be having a silent conversation.

Eventually, I can't take it anymore. "What is going on here!?" I say, _almost _exploding, but not all the way yet.

"Dad?" I turn my attention to Aria. Who still holds on tightly to Tristan's hand in her lap, her other hand over both of their locked ones. "Tristan and I are dating. And we have been for a little over a year now." Now things start to click into place. Tris said that she met Tristan last year. Aria has been sneaking out almost every night for the past year and not coming back until early in the morning.

I can't believe this. Tris, my wife, and Aria, my own daughter, hid this from me, _for an entire year._ Now I'm fuming and there is no way I'm letting this continue.

"No way! Not happening! You all hid this from me for an entire year, and you expect me to let this continue going on? No. Sorry, but that's my answer." I am about to walk out the door to go clear my head, but Tris grabs my arm and stops me.

"Four, don't you think you're being a little over dramatic?" she looks at Aria, and I follow her gaze. Aria is silently crying on Tristan's shoulder and his eyes are closed as he puts his forehead on top of her head. He strokes her long, dirty blonde hair trying to calm her down. Once all that has processed in my head, I only now realize what just happened. _"I just made my little girl cry. Some fathering, Tobias." _I think to myself. _"How come I didn't act like this with Jenna?"_

I look at Tris. She nods at me, telling me that I should just take a walk and calm down before I say something else that will make matters worse. I do as she wants go down to our hiding spot in the shadows of the chasm. By the time I get to the chasm, I hear two familiar voices. And they appear to be coming from mine and Tris' chasm hiding spot.

I make my way down the rocky steps, thankful that the roaring chasm water is loud so they don't hear me coming. When I get there, I see what I least expected one of them to do.

Connor, my son, is down on one knee, in front of Sienna, his _girlfriend_. With a _ring _in one hand, and Sienna's hand in his other.

I think to myself,_ "Oh, come on! Things can't get any worse for me today, can they?!"_

**I know I have been saying this in the chapters before, but I am really sorry that it's so short. I just wanted to get something up because if I didn't, it was going to drive me crazy. I hope you all liked it. Later! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Not much of an authors note, but I wanted to let you know that I fixed some spelling errors that I found when looking over the chapter.**

**And I listened to "Reply" by Iyaz for Connor and Sienna's scene.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 5**

**Connor's POV**

After Sienna and I left Aria and Tristan to be alone when my dad left to go back to the apartment, I took her for a walk around the compound. You know, like couples do when there is nothing else to do, and just want to be with each other, whether we talk or not. I want to do something for Sienna to show her how much I love her, and that I will always be there for her, no matter what. So I secretly bought her a promise ring from one of the stores she wanted to drag me into to look at jewelry. Before we left, I bought the ring without her catching me, thankfully. Or else it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?

As we walk around, I'm trying to think of a nice place to give her the ring. Then I suddenly remember dad telling me where he first kissed mom, and that it was the same place he proposed to her. The Chasm. I decided that the chasm is the _perfect _place to give her my special surprise. And maybe, one day, propose to her in that very spot like my dad.

I must have been deep in thought about how to make this special for Sienna, when I feel her give my hand a gentle squeeze. I snap out of daze, and look over to see Sienna sort of smiling, but she looks really confused at the same time.

"Connor, is… everything ok?" she asks. I smile at her and kiss her full on the lips. It seems like a while, but might have only been a few seconds, until we stop, and now her regular smile returns. "Yes. Great actually." I say while slowly swinging our arms back and forth, not going in any specific direction.

"Sienna?" I ask her, and she lifts her head from where she was smiling and looking down at our hands. "I have a surprise for you. But you have to put on this blind fold." I tell her and take out a black bandana from my pocket. "Ok." She says with a small laugh. Oh, how I love that laugh. I tie it almost tightly, and begin to lead her down to the chasm.

Since I had this planned out for the whole day, I already had a small basket of food hidden in my parents, now mine and Sienna's, hiding spot. A picnic, along with some music, will help make this the _best _surprise ever.

**Sienna's POV**

As Connor ties the blind fold over my eyes so I can't see where we're going, I can't help but wonder what it is he has planned. He rarely has surprises planned. But I usually never have to be blindfolded. So my guess is, for whatever he is up to, it must be a really big surprise.

We walk for a while, me guessing where we are going, and Connor telling me I'm wrong and that is I keep guessing, I'm going to ruin the surprise. After 10 minutes, I think, I have decided I have had enough of this. "Connor, will you _please _tell me where we're going already?" he laughs and then slowly guides me down a set of stairs. And by the roaring water I hear, I can tell we are at the chasm. He eases me down onto the ground, but it's not on the rocks. It feels like a blanket. When I sit down, Connor takes the blindfold off, and the first thing I see is a very smiley Connor. And when I look down, I see a whole picnic set up in front of us.

When I look back up, he isn't in front of me anymore, but setting up his stereo and plays some songs from his iPod. After setting things up, he walks back with a smile on his face, and his hands are in his pockets. _"Why does he keep smiling like crazy for the past hour?" _I think to myself. Soon, my thoughts are answered.

"Sienna, come here for a second. I have two other surprises for you." He tells me as he puts out his hand. I gladly take it and then he guides me to another set of rocks, this time higher up so I'm not sitting on the ground. Then he goes back to his iPod and taps on a song that I haven't heard before. After that, he comes up to me, "Sienna, once I heard this song, I instantly thought of you. After about a thousand times of listening to it, I finally remembered all of the words, specifically for this moment, for a _very _special girl." That's when the music starts and he begins singing.

"_Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay _(2x)

Remember the first time we met  
You was at the mall with your friend  
I was scared to approach ya  
But then you came closer  
Hopin' you would give me a chance

Who would have ever knew  
That we would ever be more than friends  
We're real worldwide, breaking all the rules  
She like a song played again and again

That girl, like something off a poster  
That girl, is a dime they say  
That girl, is a gun to my holster  
She's running through my mind all day, ay

Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay

(2x)

See you been all around the globe  
Not once did you leave my mind  
We talk on the phone, from night til the morn  
Girl you really change my life  
Doing things I never do  
I'm in the kitchen cooking things she likes

We're real worldwide, breaking all the rules  
Someday I wanna make you my wife  
That girl, like something off a poster  
That girl, is a dime they say  
That girl, is the gun to my holster  
She's running through my mind all day, ay

Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay

(2x)

I can be your melody  
A girl I could write you a symphony  
The one that could fill your fantasies  
So come baby girl let's sing with me  
Ay, I can be your melody  
A girl I could write you a symphony  
The one that could fill your fantasies  
So come baby girl let's sing with me

Ay, na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
Shawty got me singing  
Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na  
Now she got me singing

Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay

(2x)"

That was the most romantic thing that he has ever done, so far. I have tears in my eyes, and my hands over my mouth. He comes over to me, out of breath from dancing. "So… what did… you think of-" "Connor, just shut up." I say and for a split second he has the saddest face I've ever seen. But it doesn't stay on his face for long because I jump up, he catches me and wraps my legs around his waist and I kiss him.

Eventually, we break apart for air and he sets me back on my feet.

"So, I take it that you must have really liked the surprise then?" he says, putting his hands back in his pockets, and he keeps moving his arm around, as if trying to get something.

"I did. It was amazing. But one question." I say, and he goes from smiling, to slightly confused. "Why do you keep fidgeting for the past hour and putting your hands in your pocket?"

He stops looking at me starts to look at his shoes. Something he does when he's nervous. Eventually he sighs, takes one of my hands, and bends to the ground, _on one knee... _What is he thinking? We are only 16, and we haven't chosen what factions we are going to go to.

"Sienna Marie Jones. I think I know what you're thinking, but this isn't what it looks like." He lets out a little chuckle. He pulls out a little black box with a ring inside. It has two hearts put together at the pointed ends, making it look like an infinity symbol. I can't believe how beautiful it is. He continues from where he left off before he brought out the ring. "When I first met you, I have never stopped loving you. I want you to know, that even if this is sudden, that I always want to be with you. And no matter what happens, I promise you that I always will be there for you to protect you, love you and care for you. So, will you do me the honor of accepting this promise ring, and excepting my unconditional love for you?" he says, as he holds the ring out to me, with my hand in his other free hand.

I can't seem to form words to answer him. Or even to express how I feel. So I settle for the most reasonable thing that I can think of. I jump on him, and we fall to the ground, him on his back, and me lying on his chest. I kiss him and he is taken back in surprise. After a second, he kisses me back and we stay like this, forgetting all about the little picnic that's a few feet away.

"I take that as a yes, then?" he says with a bug smile, and I do the same in return. "Yes." And I kiss him again. That is, until we are interrupted by someone clearing their throat. A man, it sounds like. We turn our heads and find Connor's father, Four, standing on the last step of the stairs that brought us down here. He has his arms crossed over his chest, and looks like he could explode at any moment. But at the same time, it looks like he was _already _mad earlier, and looks like he had calmed down a bit.

"Connor? What on earth is going on here?" he asks. I have no idea where this is going to lead off to, but I don't know if I should stick around or- I mentally slap myself. _"Stop, Sienna. If your boyfriend is going to get in some kind of trouble, the least you could do is be there for him if he needs you."_

I get off of Connor and he gets up as well. Once we brush the dirt off our clothes, he pulls me close to his side. His arm wrapped protectively around my waist.

"Dad, I can expl-" Four cuts him off. "Explain what?!" he starts yelling. "That you just asked this girl to marry you? Connor you both are only 16 and not to mention that you haven't even chose what faction you will go to. What were you thi-" Now it's C_onnor's _turn to cut him off. Which, in my opinion, isn't the best idea at the moment? "I was thinking that I was surprising my girlfriend with a promise ring as a surprise!" After they both yelled at each other and got things straightened out, they talk normally now.

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions, Connor. I just didn't want either of you making a choice that you may, one day, regret making." Four says, looking at the ground, then looking back at Connor and me.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell back at you. I should have told you about what I was going to do first, before I did anything in the first place." Connor apologizes. After they both apologized for yelling at one another, Four tells us he has to leave to "clear things up" with someone. And for the rest of the afternoon, Connor and I just spend time together, finish the picnic, and then walk around the compound.

**Like I promised, chapter 5 was posted today, instead of sometime at the end of next week. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you all, hypothetically, when I post the next chapter. Which, by the way, will be in Tristan's and Aria's views… probably. Read, Review, PM me. Later! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally! I got a chapter posted for you guys. I made it long, so I hope that makes up for the fact that I made you all wait for a while.**

**Thanks, and enjoy! :)**

***I do not own Divergent**

**Chapter 6**

**Aria's POV**

After my dad, very loudly, said that Tristan and I couldn't continue to be together, I lost it. I was crying my heart out, and Tristan, as strong as he is, can't hold back his emotions for long. My mom left shortly after my dad because she had to go to work. While Tristan was trying to comfort me and get me to stop crying, Vita, my dog, jumped up onto the couch and put her head on my lap.

"Aria, look at me." Tristan says. And when I don't, he lifts my chin up so I'm kind of forced to look at him. "Like I said before, there is nothing that will keep me away from you. That includes your dad, even if he _is _the Dauntless Leader. I love you, and if that's not enough for him to realize how much I do, then I will do everything in my power to change his mind." He says with a small smirk on his face. One that always makes me laugh a little, and that seems to cheer him up. "God, I'm so glad to hear you laugh again." I laugh a little again. "I just don't understand why he didn't act like this with Jenna when she started dating with, who is now, her husband." He shrugs a little then and he kisses me. It's not a forced one that would cause up to make out for a long period of time. This one is full of love and passion that we share for each other.

A little while later, while we are in the middle of our kiss, the door opens. Tristan and I look up and see my father closing the door, with his back to us. When it's fully closed, he still doesn't look at us when he speaks. "Tristan, I want to talk to you. _Alone."_ Only when he said 'alone' does he look at us. Tristan nods and goes over to my dad.

"Aria," dad tells me while never taking his eyes away from Tristan's, who is doing the same back. "I want you to go find Talia, and spend the rest of the day with her." I am shocked for a second before I speak. "But-" I start and then he cuts me off. "No 'buts', just go." He slightly raises his voice. Something he rarely does to me. Actually, now that I think about it, he has never raised his voice to me before. I just settle for nodding and don't say another word as I head to the door where dad and Tristan are still having a 'stare-off'. As I pass the door and start to open it, Tristan grabs my hand and gives it a quick, gentle squeeze before my hand slips out of his grasp, and I am out the door.

As soon as I am out the door, it just about slams shut. This is most likely done by my dad, who may be just about ready to probably tear Tristan to shreds for secretly dating his 'little girl'. But the thing is, I'm not a little girl any more. I'm 16, which means I am considered an adult and am aloud to do as I please. That includes date whoever I want. But apparently, my dad doesn't seem to notice that I'm not a child any more.

After hearing silence for a minute or two after I leave, I decided to just do as dad says, and to my cousin, Talia's apartment with my Aunt Christina and Uncle Will. They aren't really my aunt and uncle, and Talia isn't really my cousin. They are just really close friends of my parents, so they are basically like family to us. So that's what makes Talia my cousin. She is two months younger than Connor and I, so she is 16 like us and will take the test and choosing ceremony the same time we do in a couple of days.

It only takes me a minute or so to get to their apartment because they are right down the hall and somewhat around the corner. When I get there, I knock a few times and wait. Eventually, Talia opens the door and she looks surprised to see me. "Aria, what brings you here?" she asks. "Um, it's… kind of a long story. I'll tell you more when we are in your room." She nods and lets me inside. Once she shuts the door behind me, I notice that it's unusually quiet. I wonder why.

"Hey, Talia. Aunt Christina and Uncle Will aren't home, are they?" I ask and she just shakes her head. Her long, dark brown hair swaying back and forth behind her. "Nope, they are on their anniversary trip. So I get the w_hole _place to myself for almost two weeks. I just hope that it will be just them coming back, and not havingbringing someone _else _along with them." She says while rolling her eyes on the last part of the sentence. Which, by the way, left me _really _confused and she must have noticed too, because she starts to explain.

"They left for their anniversary, right?" she asks and I nod. "So what kind of _fun _do you think they will be having while they're away, _without me around_?" she asks, with a smirk on her face. It takes a second for everything to click in my head. "Oh… oh god, Talia! Why- I'm not even going to ask why you would think that." I say, and soon we are both laughing like crazy on the couch.

Once we calm down and catch our breath, it's back to the matter that was at hand before. "So, are going to tell me why you're here? Not that I don't love having you over, I'm just curious." "As you always are, Talia." We laugh a little at that.

"I kind of had to come here." I tell her and she looks really confused. "Well, you know Tristan, my boyfriend?" she nods. "And you know how my dad doesn't, well _didn't, _know about him?" Now it looks like realization and shock just hit her in the face. "No! Don't tell me that Uncle Tobias found out?" she almost yells. "Talia, let me finish." She stops and listens for me to continue. "Tristan and I both thought it was time that we reveal our secret relationship to my dad. You know, since we kept it from him for a whole year." She nods.

Now it's her turn to speak "So, what did he do? Is he letting you two stay together, or no?" she asks. "After we told him about it, and about how my mom already knew about it, he exploded. Like, _really _exploded. These are his exact words, 'No way! Not happening! You all hid this from me for an entire year, and you expect me to let this continue going on? No. Sorry, but that's my answer.' And then my mom made him leave, I guess before he would say something that would probably make things worse."

After all that, she just sits there for a second to process what I just said. Then all of a sudden she pulls me into a tight hug. And that all it takes for me to fall apart again and she lets me cry on her shoulder. "Oh, Aria. I am so sorry. Don't worry though. Things will work themselves out and your dad will let you be together. It's just takes time." She says while rubbing my back, trying to calm me down. Eventually it works and I am just quiet down to hiccups.

"But there's something I don't understand though." She looks at me, silently asking 'what?' "I don't get why he didn't act like this with Jenna when she me was dating. And since he didn't tell _her _that she couldn't date the guy she was with, she married the guy two years after, when she turned 18. And they've been together ever since. So why is he acting like this with _me and Tristan?_ That's what I want to know." She just nods. "Well Aria, the only thing I can tell you is this. You, Tristan, Aunt Tris _and _Uncle Tobias, need to get together and talk about this. Either that, or Tristan could go all out with a surprise that will definitely let you two continue dating." She smiles and I give one in return. And for the rest of the time I'm there, about 3 hours later, we just fall asleep watching movies.

**Tristan's POV**

Aria's dad, Four, told her to go to her cousin, Talia's apartment for reasons I don't know. But I'm guessing it's because he wants to talk to me about our relationship. We stay silent and look at each other for a little while after Aria leaves. Soon, without saying a word, he guides me to their dining room and we sit at the table.

"Mr. Eaton, let me ex-" I begin and he suddenly cuts me off. "First of all, call me 'Four'. Only certain people call me but 'Mr. Eaton', and right now, you're not one of them." He says, his voice hard, and serious. I just nod and then he continues. "Second of all, I want to know exactly _why _you and my daughter kept your relationship hidden from _me_ for a _whole year._" He sighs and puts his elbows on the table, and rests his head in one hand. "I just don't understand why she would hide this from me." He says quietly. Probably more to himself than to me.

"Right. Um, Mr. Eat- I mean, Four. Aria and I wanted to keep this from you for a reason." He looks up, but doesn't say anything. I take that as a sign for me to continue. "After we started going out with each other for about a month after we met, I said that we should tell you, and Tris. I-if that's what I should call her." I stop and look at him, silently asking if that is what I should call her. He just nods. "She agreed with me, but only partially. She wanted to tell Tris and not you because she was afraid that you wouldn't approve. And seeing as how things went today, I can kind of see _why _she was afraid to tell you." At that he looks kind of guilty.

I don't know what else to say. But eventually he speaks up so I don't have to. "Tristan, I apologize for reacting the way I did earlier. It's just, Aria's my-" I cut him off. "Aria's your little girl and she is your last. And I understand that you just acted that way because you just don't want her to grow up. My dad told my sister the same thing a few years ago when she was 16, so I kind of know how you feel at the moment." I pause for a few seconds then continue. "I want to let you know, that no matter what happens, good or bad, I will _always _be there for Aria. And I hope that you will allow us to continue to be together."

I say and wait for him to answer. After what feels like forever, he looks me straight in the eye and speaks. "Tristan, I give you my permission to continue to be will Aria. But believe me when I say this. If you _ever _hurt her, or do anything that would cause her harm and somehow get in trouble, I will _personally_ go looking for you. Understand?" he says and I nod.

He nods in return. "Good to know that we are at an understanding. Now, go find Aria. And be sure to tell her I said that there is to be no more sneaking out and returning back early in the morning." I nod and head out of his apartment and go find Aria.

**Sienna's POV**

After Connor gave me his surprises, and he and Four worked things out, we head back to mine ad my parents' apartment. They are out on a vacation for a week, so I stay with a friend sometimes. But most of the time, I have the house to myself. This means, Connor sometimes spends the nights here. And that sometimes leads to, certain things that happen after hours.

And I have a feeling that tonight, is going to be one of those nights. And since it is probably going to be our second to last night with each other, we might as well do whatever we want while we can together. While there still is an _us._

When we walk inside, Connor quickly shuts the door, and pulls me to him and we kiss. I'm pressed up against the wall, and he is leaning on me. Eventually things to lead to somewhere else, and the next thing I know, he is carrying me to my bedroom. Soon he lies me down on the bed, and he continues to hungrily kiss me.

But that doesn't least long because I push him off me, a little too roughly, and run to my bathroom that's in my room. As soon as I shut the door, I run to the toilet and just about puke my guts out. Soon, Connor knocks on the door, but doesn't wait for me to answer before he come rushing in and pulls my hair from my face, and rubs my back. After a couple of minutes, I stop and lean my back against his chest while he is leaning against the side of the bath tub.

"Sienna, are you ok?" he asks. I shake my head, and he is rubbing my stomach, hoping that will make me feel better. And it eventually does. I don't look at him when I speak. "Connor, when was the last time, we… you know?" I say. But as soon as I finish my sentence, I feel his hear skip a beat against my back and he stops moving completely. Including the hand that was rubbing my stomach. "I think about… almost 2 weeks ago, or something. _Why?_" he says. And I catch some nervousness in his voice.

That's when I remember something really important and it end up being bad news. _"I'm late." _I think to myself. But I guess it wasn't so much to myself, because the next thing I know, Connor has turned me around in his lap, and pulls me into a tight hug. "Oh my god, Sienna. I am so sorry." He says so quietly I almost don't hear him. "Connor, what are…" then I understand what he means. Then he starts up again. "Remember the first time we did it?" he asks and I nod against his chest. "Well, I guess we were so caught up in a special moment, that we forget to use any protection. This is all my fault. I am so sorry." He whispers the last part.

"Connor. If this is really happening," the word feels weird coming out of my mouth. I continue. "Then we should probably go to the infirmary and be absolutely sure. And if I _am,…" _I stop and instantly start to cry into his shirt, making it completely soaked. Soon I stop long enough to finish my earlier sentence. "How am I going to tell me parents? What will they think of me afterwards? What happens dur-" he cuts me off with a kiss.

After a little while, he stops and he speaks. "Sienna. What have I said to you earlier today, and the many times before that?" I shrug, not really wanting to talk at the moment. "I said that I will always be there for you. No matter what happens. And this," he places his hand on my stomach. "This is one of the things that I consider on the list of 'no matter what happens'." He says and we just sit there for who knows how long, until he carries me back to bed, and we fall asleep in each other's arms.

**I hope that this chapter was good enough for you all. It took me almost a week to come up with how things were going to work out, and fits what some of the reviewers wanted to happen.**

**Thanks for being so patient with my delayed updating schedule. And I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Read, review, PM me, and tell me ideas of what you think, or would like to have happened next. Later! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Not much of an author's note. Sorry but I don't really have an explanation for why it took so long for me to update.**

***I do not own Divergent**

**Chapter 7**

**Connor's POV**

After last night's little events, I brought Sienna to the infirmary as soon as they opened up for the day. I guess we were the first people to visit today, because it was really quiet and there weren't that many people except for the doctors and nurses. After making sure with Sienna that she is positive that she thinks she is pregnant, I go to the front desk and check ourselves in. Once that's done, the receptionist tells me that Dr. Chang will be with us in a little while, and I go sit down with Sienna, who is tapping her feet nervously, and I can only imagine why.

"Sienna." I say, trying to get her attention but she's too zoned out. "Hey, look at me." This time when I say it, I put my finger under her chin and gently turn her head to face me. She blinks a few times and she looks me directly in the eyes. "Sienna. I already got us checked in and Dr. Chang will be out soon when she's ready for us to go in. Oh, and one more thing." I tell her and for a second, she has a slight smile on her face before I move closer and kiss her. Eventually she seems to relax so I guess I did a good thing. It's not a forced, hungry kiss. It's one of those little ones that just shows how much we care for each other.

But the kiss doesn't last long, because I hear a door slightly squeak open and we break apart. I recognize the person coming towards us as Dr. Chang. She is the one who helped put my arm in a cast when I accidently broke it a few years ago.

"Ah, so you must be Connor. It's been a long time hasn't it since you broke your arm." I nod with a small smile. "Yes. But now I'm here with someone and for a different reason." I motion to Sienna, who looks over at me. I look back to Dr. Chang and she has a confused look that only lasts for a second I guess before she seems to look like realization hit her in the face. "Oh, I see. Well, I have to ask because it's our policy, but, what seems to be the problem. Even though I can already imagine what it is."

Sienna begins to explain what happened last night. Leaving out the part about our little make out session before she got sick. After she's finished explaining, Dr. Chang brings us down a hallway with a series of doors. Then she stops in front of room B398 and motions for us to go inside. "Now Sienna. I need you to just lay back on here, and I'll take your blood pressure and temperature. After that, I will be right back with my things." We nod and then she leaves us in here.

"Connor, I can't do this." She says. I am little confused and she seems to notice. "I mean, what if I am. How am I going to tell my parents? They'll most likely kick me out of Dauntless. I can't take care of myself and a baby that will be on the way alone." She says while on the verge of tears, but she doesn't let them fall. "And what happens when it's time to choose the factions we want to go to. For the rest of our lives? And-" I cut her off with a kiss. "I don't want to think about those things right now. Not until after we find out if you actually are having a baby." I tell her. The words feel strange as I say them. Mostly because I never thought that this would happen, for a long time at least. She nods, and after a few minutes, Dr. Chang comes back in.

"Ok. Sienna, are you ready to begin now?" she nods. Dr. Chang takes her temperature and blood pressure and tells her that she has to, strangely, _pee into a cup. _It's weird, I know, but that's what the Dr. ordered. She goes down the hall, and goes into a restroom that's a few doors down from the room we're in. While Sienna's gone, Dr. Chang takes the opportunity to ask _me _some questions.

"Now, Connor. I know you're a good kid, and you're a son of a good friend of mine. Tris told me about how you and Sienna got together and if I remember correctly, it's been a year since you two met. Am I right?" she asks and I nod. _I've been doing that a lot lately. _I think to myself. "So let me ask you this. How on earth did you get this girl, possibly, pregnant!? I can't believe this is happening with _you_!" Now she whisper yells at me. I didn't think that she would be the first to yell at me for what is happening. I actually thought it would be my dad to yell at me.

I explain what happened. "Well, about… two weeks ago, I think, we were having a little make out session. And I guess things got a little out of hand. Then we, you know…" I trail off and she just nods. Soon, I'm saved from my conversation with Dr. Chang by Sienna coming back. "Now, I'll just take this to the lab and be back in a few minutes." And with that she leaves. And it's just me and Sienna in a room by ourselves. We sit in silence as the clock over the door ticks in a steady rhythm.

Eventually, Dr. Chang comes back with a clip board and papers. She looks down at them as she speaks. "Well Sienna, it looks like you're…"

**Cliffhanger, sorry! But I don't know how else I could continue with this chapter. I also apologize again for having this chapter updated so late. Read, Review, PM me. Later! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, I can't believe that it's only been like, what, about seven days since I last uploaded a chapter for you guys. This is a surprise for me too, just in case, for some odd reason, some of you may be surprised that I updates so quickly. **

**I was reading the reviews again from all the other chapters, and some people seem to want me to have the timeline fast forward a little bit to the aptitude tests. So this is what I will do. I'll have the test will come in during the next chapter, (chapter 9), but the details of it will be in chapter 10.**

**Enjoy! :)**

***I do not own Divergent**

**Chapter 8**

**Sienna's POV**

I can't believe this. I'm pregnant. I'm going to have a baby.

As soon as those words like Dr. Chang's mouth and they sunk into my head, I think I fainted, because the next thing I knew, I wake up in a room, my room actually. Connor must have brought me here after I passed out. As I just sit here in bed, my hands on top of each other over my stomach, I start to think about things.

"_What faction will I have to choose now? What will my parents think and will they make Connor leave me? And even if they don't, will he leave for another faction. And if we both decide that we will stay in Dauntless, how will I make it through initiation, while pregnant?" _All those thoughts are going through my head as I feel the bed sink on one side, and hands on my shoulders.

I must have been really zoned out, because I never saw, let alone _heard _Connor come in. "Sienna. Are you ok now? You fainted at the infirmary after we were told the news." I nod, not really in the mood to talk right now. I guess he notices that I don't want to talk, because he begins talking again. "Dr. Chang said that you were just in shock, and that you just needed to rest. So, I brought you here. I would have brought you to my place, where I can watch over you, but then I would have to explain things to my parents…" he trails off, leaving a silence to linger around us. It's not an awkward silence, but it's comfortable.

Soon, it's my turn to talk. "Connor?" I say and he lifts his head up from where he was looking at our hands on my stomach. "I want to keep it. And I want to stay in Dauntless. But how-" he cuts me off. "How are you going to get through initiation? I was thinking the same thing." He takes a breath and continues. "Initiation is in three days. And tomorrow we have the aptitude tests, and the day after that, we have the Choosing Ceremony. I think we should call you parents, that is, after we tell mine. You know, since they are already here and your parents are away." I nod because there is nothing we can do at this point.

"Do you want to tell your parents now?" I ask, nervous about what will happen when we get there if he says yes. He takes a shaky breath in and out, and nods. Getting off from my bed, he takes my hand and pulls my up.

The whole time we are walking to his apartment, he is tightly holding my hand, and I do the same. It seems like forever by the time we get there and now I'm dreading the idea of telling them what is going on. Connor takes out his keys to the apartment, just in case his parents aren't in.

He opens the door, and we see Four in his recliner and talking to someone on his phone, while I hear Tris in the kitchen. Making dinner most likely. Connor leads me into their dining room and goes into the kitchen and brings back two glasses of water. As he comes out, Tris comes out of the kitchen and looks a little surprised.

"Sienna, long time, no see." She says with a smile and I give a small one in return. "What brings you here?" I look at Connor, kind of wanting him to do all the talking at the moment. He looks at me and slightly nods. "Mom, we kind of have something important to tell you." And with that, most likely by the sound of Connor's slightly nervous voice, Four gets up and comes into the dining room where Tris, Connor, and I are all sitting at the table.

"Hey, you two." He looks at me and his smile slowly begins to fade away. Probably because he saw the nervous smile I have. "What's going on?" he asks. Connor takes a breath and stands up and faces his father straight on.

"Dad, Sienna's pregnant." And that causes Tris to gasp and almost fall out her chair, but quickly regain her earlier composure. While Four, on the other hand, lost all calmness that was on his face, and is now replaced by a _little _bit of anger. "Connor, out in the hall." The two of them just stand there, Connor just standing there as Four is now a few feet away from them heading for the door. Four turns to look back at Connor. "Now!" he yells, causing everyone here to jump. Even Vita, their dog, who was sleeping on the couch.

That's when Connor looks back at me with an apologetic smile, and goes to follow Four. As soon as they are both out the door, I see Four grab the door knob, and slam the door shut. Now it's just Tris and I sitting in an awkward silence.

After a minute or so, she breaks it. "Sienna. I don't want to make matters worse or anything but I have to ask." She stops for a few seconds then starts again. "Is Connor really the father?" I am shocked. Why would she think that I would be pregnant with someone else's child other than Connor. We have been together for a year and a half now, and he is the only one I want to be with. "Yes. Connor's the father. And right now, I'm glad he is. Because if it was with someone else, you don't know how guilt I would feel for going against Connor like that." She nods, and goes and gets us some more water.

**Finally, I got this chapter up. I guess my laptop and Microsoft decided to give me a break this morning and type this for everyone. You don't know how frustrated I've been trying to decide whether or not I should really have Sienna pregnant.**

**The ending for this chapter, though, must really suck. If it does, I apologize. Right now, I don't know how to get Four to react with Connor without making him seem so harsh about the matter, and not too… **_**ok…**_** with the situation. So I'm leaving Four's reaction up to you guys. How do you want him and Tris to react afterwards. But more importantly, How do you want Sienna's **_**parents **_**to react.**

**By the way, before everyone starts wondering. Yes, the next chapter will be longer and have more of Tristan and Aria. It will also have more to deal with the Aptitude test. However, the actual test won't happen until chapter 10. Thanks for reading. **

**Don't forget to Read, Review, PM ideas (really appreciated, by the way). Later! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**WooHoo! Actually got some of the goal for reviews reached. Thanks to those who reviewed.**

**I have been sick for like the past week, and I have just been so drained, that I literally couldn't think or talk straight. So yeah, sorry that I didn't update sooner.**

**Now, ONTO THE STORY!**

**Enjoy! :)**

***I do not own Divergent**

**Chapter 9**

**Tobias' POV**

I can't believe this. Connor, my youngest son, got a girl pregnant. _At sixteen! _I am absolutely furious, for two reasons. One, I thought I raised him better than this, and two, I also thought that Jake and I had this _man-to-man _conversation while we were throwing Jake's bachelor party before he got married a couple years ago. Jake already has a kid, and he's two years old. Jake was 22 when he and his wife had their kid. Connor just turned 16 a few months ago, and he is _already _having a baby.

"Dad I can explain." Again with the explaining things. However, the last time I didn't let him explain, and jumped to conclusions almost causing trouble. So I sigh, lean against the wall, and he continues. "Sienna and I were celebrating her birthday, as you was a couple weeks ago. We were just having dinner at her apartment. Her parents were away on their anniversary, and we had dinner at her place. Afterwards, we just started kissing, then, as you can guess, lead to other things. Now, two weeks later, here we are. With a baby on the way."

When he stops, he goes from looking all brave and looking me directly in the eye, to fading his last sentence away as he looks down at the ground and slides down the wall to the floor. He bring his knees up to his chest, puts his head down on them, wraps his head around his legs, and starts to cry. I have never seen him so… like _this _before. We are in a public hallway, because this is where the apartments are, so I can't have a father –son conversation right now. So I decide to take him to my hiding area in the chasm.

"Connor, come with me." I tell him, he looks up, trying to stop tears from falling, but his red face is a dead giveaway that he has been crying. "Wh- why? Where are we going?" he asks. I don't say anything, just nod my head in the direction I want him to follow me in. He gets up and walks with me, the whole time he's staring at the ground.

After about five minutes of walking, we get to the hiding place in the chasm. Connor sits on a rock against the wall, and I sit on one opposite of him. "Connor, look at me." When he does I continue. "Let me tell you something, about mom and I. I was 20 and your mom was 18 when I asked her to marry me. When I was 21, and she was 19, she told me that she was pregnant. At first I didn't I hear her correctly, but soon realized that what she said was true. So that made me realize that I had to take on more responsibility. As a father of a baby, and as a _husband. _Now think about this. You are _16 _and not married and obviously neither is Sienna. But think about her for a minute." He does and I see him start to smile. "What do think she is feeling, _right now. _With everything that's already going on. Now she's pregnant on top of all that."

His smile starts to fade away, and it's replaced by his looking full of guilt. "Connor, I know what you're going through with the tests, choosing factions, and initiation that will be happening soon, but you need to make a decision now. If you choose to leave Dauntless for something else, imagine how Sienna will feel. I don't know what she wants to do, but I can guess that she wants to be with you wherever you go. So think wisely about what you are going to do. Do what's best for you and Sienna, _and the baby."_

With that, I leave him alone to think. But not before he gets up and runs to me, not even four feet to the stairs yet. He looks like a little kid again, the way he is hugging me and crying into my chest, like he did when he was sad. I know this isn't manly of him, but I still have to remember that he is only 16, and he just himself into a big predicament. I hug him back and eventually he calms down and lets go of me.

"Sorry, I know that isn't what men are supposed to do." He makes a weak smile, and I give a supporting one in return. "Connor, it's ok to cry sometimes. And look around, it's just me and you, father and son, talking about something important." He nods. "Thanks, Dad. Can we go home now? I want to talk to Sienna." I nod, and we leave the chasm and head back to the apartment.

**Aria's POV**

As soon I wake up, I realize that today is the aptitude tests. And we don't have to be at school today until 9:00 a.m. I don't know how long it's been since I arrived at Talia's last night so I look at the clock. 7:48 a.m. _Wow, it's already morning?_ I go to take the DVD out of the TV and put it back in its case on the shelf. When I get there, I see a note at the door. Someone must have slid it under while Talia and I were sleeping. I pick it up and read it.

_Aria,_

_I came by to tell you something, and I think it's pretty important. But I guess either you and Talia were asleep, or you two went out to do something. Meet me at our special place at 8:10 a.m. _

_Love, Tristan_

I smile after reading the note. And I guess Talia was reading it behind me too, because the next thing I know, she's screaming in my ear.

"Ohmygod! What do think he has to say? By the way, where _is _your 'special place'?" she asks me after calming down a little bit. "First, I'm not telling you where out special place is because it's _ours _and it's _special. _Second, I have no idea what he want to tell me. Usually when he tells me that it's important, he has some sort of surprise for me. So I guess he's surprising me. Want to help me find something to wear?" she nods and goes to get clothes from her closet. While she's looking for clothes, and I'm looking through her magazines, I start talking about the aptitude test today.

"So, Talia. What do you think you're going to get on the test later on?" I already know where I'm going. Dauntless, forever and always. "Honestly, I really don't know." She says before she gets out some clothes. "I know that I want to stay here, but I don't know what the test is going to be like, so I don't know if it will tell me something different from what I want. Know what I mean?" she says while laying out some shirts and pants. Everything is all black, but they have cool designs in the stores in the Pit. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I want to stay here and-" she cuts me off. "No way! You're staying here? Now we can stay together!" she says as she hugs me. But I'm stiff as a board, and she seems to notice.

"Aria, what's wrong?" she says, her voice and face full of concern. I look at her. "What if Tristan and I can't be together because of my dad?" she sits on the bed next to me. "Aria, Uncle Tobias will realize that you and Tristan are meant to be together, don't worry. And at the choosing ceremony, Tristan might stay here, and that way you can still be with him, even if Uncle Tobias still doesn't agree. Once initiation is over, he can't really say anything about it because you'll be a dauntless member, and an adult. That means you can be with whoever you want." She says. After he little speech, we just hug for a little while, then get changed.

Talia is wearing a button down tank top with a white bottom trimmed skirt. She puts her dirty blonde, (more brown then blonde) hair in a ponytail. She also puts on her boots that have straps and buckles.

I have what looks, but actually isn't, ripped tank top and black jeans. My long blonde hair, _thank you Mom, _I think to myself, falls down my back, almost reaching the waistband of my pants. And I put on my black and white converse high tops. I know, Candor colors, but hey, I need to add _some_ color to my outfit.

After we are all dressed and have everything ready for today, it's already 8:05 a.m. _Crap! _I think to myself. "Talia, I have to go or else I'm going to be late for Tristan." "Ok, bye Aria. Good luck, and I'll see you at school for the tests." We say goodbye and I go off to mine and Tristan's special place. The Net.

**I know I said in chapter 8 that this chapter would include the aptitude tests for everyone, but I'm still sick, and really can't think straight or even type straight for that matter. Like I'll type a whole sentence or a paragraph for this chapter, then have to go back and fix every mistake that I made. **

**On top of that, I have to do homework that I was supposed to do last night, but I didn't because I fell asleep (STUPID COLD) And I had all day to do it today, because I stayed home, so I have to do it now before I forget. **

**Now chapter 10 will have the tests and stuff like that. Thanks for being patient with my slow updates. Read, Review, PM me, Later! :)**

******By the way, here are the links to show you what Aria's and Talia's outfits look like.**

**Clothes: The first two in the bottom row. First one is Aria's and the second one is Talia's**

**Shoes: images/products/l_ Aria's**

** . /_ Talia's**


	10. Chapter 10

**As promised, chapter 10 is finally up. However, I do apologize, **_**again, **_**that this is up a little later than intended. This chapter will include the aptitude tests, and everything that people wanted to see. **

**And by the way, I am only I high school girl that has a lot of stuff to do: homework, take of my dog, etc., so I can only do so much updating at a time. I'll stop rambling now, that way you all can get back to reading. *hides from angry waiting readers who just want to continue reading…I hope***

**By the way, again, I made the chapter longer than the others in order to make up fir the shortness of the others and for being really late to update. Enjoy! :)**

***I do not own Divergent**

**Chapter 10**

**Tristan's POV**

At around 7:00 a.m., I went to Aria's cousin, Talia's apartment. When I arrived there, I heard a movie playing, but I guess the girls were sleeping because no one answers the door. So I wrote her a note telling her to meet me at our special place, the Net, at 8:10 a.m. That is the place where we shared out first kiss.

It's now 8:05 a.m. and Aria still isn't here. I sigh, thinking that it might take her until at least 8:10 a.m. until she actually gets here, so I decide to get a drink from the dining hall. But just as I'm about to get off the Net, someone falls right on top of me from the hole above me.

"Ow! What the heck is your prob-" I say before I come face to face with just the person I've been waiting to see. "Aria, it's about time you got here." I say jokingly while laughing. She laughs with me and then gives me a quick kiss on the lips. "Well, then I guess I should be late more often, if the look on your face is what I'm going to get every time. Because I find it, very," she stops then leans close to my ear. "_Very,… attractive." _She says in a seductive voice that makes me want to stay here with her for as long as possible. She smirks at me when she goes to lean back to face me.

"So what did you want to tell me that it had to be in here?" she asks. I smirk. "Well, I actually wanted to tell you something very important. And It.. has to deal with your dad and us." As I say that, the smile on her face starts to fade. "What did he say? Wait, let me guess. He said that we couldn't be with each other can we?" "Aria, he said yes. We can continue to be together. That is, if I don't do anything that would get you hurt or in trouble." I say smiling and she gives one in return.

Suddenly, she leaps forward so fast, that she almost knocks the wind out of me. We just sit there laughing until me watch beeps. "Aria, it's almost time for the trains to be here. Remember, we have to be at the school at take the aptitude tests?" I say and she slightly nods. I know what she's feeling and thinking. She is nervous about what will be on the test, and she is worried that she won't qualify for the faction that she wants to be in. I pull her closer to me and she leans the side of her face on my chest and we just stay like that for a little while until we have to leave to catch the train.

**PAGE BREAK**

Once we get to the train tracks, it doesn't take long for it to come. We hop onto the last cart in the back, away from all the other kids, that way we can have some alone time before we go to our classes, and the aptitude tests. It is a ten minute ride, so we just sit against the wall. Aria is sitting between my legs, her back against my chest. After a couple of minutes, I start thinking, again, about a way to show Aria how much a truly love her. After a little while, I came up with an idea.

"Aria, I have a surprise for you." She leans to the side and turns her head to face me. "A surprise? What for?" I smile. "To show you how much I love you." She smiles back and kisses me. Since it's really just a song for singing, we just stay the way we are and I just take out my iPod and play the song, "Be Your Everything" by Boys Like Girls.

"_Four letter word  
But I don't have the guts to say it  
Smile 'til it hurts  
Let's not make it complicated  
We've got a story  
And I'm about to change the ending  
You're perfect for me  
And more than just a friend  
So we can just stop pretending now  
Gotta let you know somehow_

I'll be your shelter  
I'll be your storm  
I'll make you shiver  
I'll keep you warm  
Whatever weather  
Baby I'm yours  
Be your forever, be your fling  
Baby I will be your everything

Baby I  
Baby I will  
Baby I will be your everything

We used to say  
That we would always stick together  
But who's to say  
That we could never last forever  
Girl, got a question  
Could you see yourself with somebody else?  
'Cause I'm on a mission  
And I don't wanna share  
I want you all to myself right now  
I just wanna scream it out

I'll be your shelter  
I'll be your storm  
I'll make you shiver  
I'll keep you warm  
Whatever weather  
Baby I'm yours  
Be your forever, be your fling  
Baby I will be your everything

Baby I  
Baby I will  
Baby I will be your everything

No matter what you do, yeah,  
Oh, I'll be there for you  
And every time you close your eyes  
I will be by your side  
'Cause every time you make me sing  
Baby I will be your everything

I'll be your shelter  
I'll be your storm  
But I'll make you shiver  
I'll keep you warm  
Whatever weather  
Baby I'm yours  
Be your forever, be your fling  
Baby I will be your everything

Baby I  
Baby I will  
Baby I will be your everything

Baby I  
Baby I will  
(I'll be your storm)  
Baby I will be your everything

Baby I  
(Yeah, yeah)  
Baby I will  
Baby I will be your everythin"

I stop singing, and see that she has tears in her eyes. I lean forward and wipe the tears away. "Hey, didn't you like the song?" I ask her. She nods, and clashes her lips to mine. But after a few minutes, my watch tells us that we have to get off the train and start heading to school.

When we get there, Aria and I stop before the doors, and she turns to look at me. "Tristan, I… uh…" "What is it?" I ask and she just shakes her head slightly. "Never mind, it's nothing. Just… good luck on the tests." With that, she gives me one last kiss before she leaves to go to her classes. _"What the heck was that all about?"_ I think to myself.

**Connor's POV**

_(a little bit before Aria and Tristan's Net scene and while Tristan and Sienna are talking at the net)_

In the morning, I leave from parents apartment, because it was always theirs and I et my own, hopefully, in a month or so, and go to Sienna's apartment. When I get there, I hear crying and start banging on the door. "Sienna! Are you ok in there?" No answer so I take out the spare key she gave me and rush inside. I shut the front door, and here her throwing up in the bathroom. I run into the bathroom and find her leaning over the toilet. I go to her side and start rubbing her back and mover her hair from her face, like I did the other day.

"Sienna, are you ok now?" I ask once she's finished and leaning against my chest. She nods but doesn't say anything. However, after a few minutes, she begins to talk again. "Connor, I called my parents earlier." And that's when my heart almost stops. "Did you tell them that you're…" I left the rest unsaid because it's still hard for me to believe that she is pregnant. And it's all my fault.

"I had to, Connor!" she yells at me. I'm kind of shocked into silence at the moment. She continues though. "There are coming back tonight, _tonight Connor! _What was I supposed to do? Have them wake up and find me in the bathroom puking my guts out for the next… I don't know how long? I had to…" she says and starts crying into my chest. I just sit there and rub her back trying to calm her down so she doesn't get too stressed out and possibly harm the baby.

After a little while, I ask her something that has been on my mind since we found out she was pregnant. "Sienna, look at me." When she doesn't, I take my finger and bring her chin us so she has to face me. "I want to ask you something. And I think it's a question you might like." She smirks. Not a full one, but it's a smirk nonetheless. "Do want a boy or a girl?" I say with a smile, and she _finally _gives me a full one in return. "I want… a boy. What do you want?" "I was thinking a little girl. With her mom's bright green eyes, and an attitude to match." I smile. She laughs and hits my arm lightly.

"Come one, let's get you something to eat real quick so we can get to the trains on time. Or else we will miss them and be really late for school." She nods and we head to the dining call and grab a couple of muffins. We eat them on the way to the tracks and arrive just in time to see the train coming around the far corner. We start to run and I see Aria and Tristan jump into the last cart in the back before I jump in behind Sienna. There are a lot of people on our cart, so we sit in the back corner so no one can hear our conversations.

**PAGE BREAK**

We finished out first two classes, and start heading to the lunch room where the aptitude tests are being held. On the way there, I see Aria and Tristan walk into the lunchroom hand-in-hand and sit at the Dauntless kid's table, and I also see Sienna talking with some of her friends. She looks kind of nervous, and the whole time she has her arms wrapped protectively, but discreetly, around her stomach, as if trying to keep our baby hidden and safe. I take this as my chance to go up behind her and wrap my arms over hers and put my head on her shoulder.

"Hey, Sienna. Are you ready for the tests now?" she turns her head, slightly smiling, and lightly kisses my cheek. "Yes." She turns back to her friends tells them good bye and that she will see them tomorrow at the choosing ceremony. After they leave, it's just me and her in the hall outside the lunch room.

"Connor, we should start heading in now. Your name is going to be called way before mine, so I'll meet you back at the compound after my test." She says but I just shake my head. "No, I'm staying here until both of us finish our tests, and we can go back to my parents apartment together. Understand?" she nods and we go our table with our Dauntless friends.

After a short time of waiting, I hear mine and Aria's names being called by an Amity volunteer and a Candor volunteer. I turn to Sienna before I get up and lightly squeeze her hand before I leave the table. Aria and I stop in front of two rooms that are right next to each other. She turns to face me and I do the same. "Good luck." She mouths to me. I nod and we both go into our assigned rooms for our tests.

I enter a brightly lit room full of mirrors. There is a metal chair, like the ones at a dentist's office, and a computer on one side of the chair. "Please take a seat. My name is Sarah, and I will be the one admitting the test today." she says with cheerfulness in her voice. I do as she says and sit in the cold metal chair. Not fifteen seconds after I sit down, Sarah tells me to drink this orange, tinged, colored liquid.

"The simulation will take effect in about 60 seconds, so just sit back and relax." I nod and start to doze off and I guess that means the simulation is beginning.

**Ok, I'm sorry that I ended it here for you guys. But I figured that that is already a really long chapter, so I decided that I will put the rest of Connor's test and Aria's aptitude test in the next chapter because, like I said before, this chapter will be **_**way**_** too long if I have hers in here as well.**

**I will probably update later tonight, or tomorrow, OR Thursday. Sorry for the waiting, but hey, I get distracted and I have things to do. Later! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry my awesome reviewers. My laptop still won't work with microsoft word, so now I have to use the copy and paste option to get my chapter(s) up for you all until further notice. Which for me, is going to be really annoying for me because I mainly use the copy and paste option for writing author's notes. but for now, i have to use it for both; writing chapter and A/N's. Ok, so I'll let you all get on with reading because i know everyone has been eager and waiting patiently for this story to be updated, and not by Author's Notes.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 11**

**Connor's POV**

After the serum starts to kick in, I am suddenly back in the schools lunch room again. But this time, there is no one or anything else in here except for me, and the table with a knife and a chunk if cheese on top of it.

"Choose." A voice from nowhere says, causing me to jump a little. I don't pick up either at first because I don't have any idea for what I would use them for what I would use them for in the first place. " Choose!" The voice again. This time I'd definitely don't change because I never liked being told what to do. Anyone who knows me definitely knows that. After I don't pick up the knife or the cheese, they disappear in the door opens. Revealing a black dog with pitch black eyes and growling as it comes toward me.

Then another door, that wasn't there a minute ago, open and a little girl shows up. As I look closer at the girl, and I see that she looks exactly like Sienna, but as a little kid. The girl's eyes are kind of a pale green color, with a small hint of blue. Her brown flowing in loose curls falling past her shoulders.

Suddenly, the girls face lights us with happiness and shrieks as she runs towards the dog, yelling "Puppy!" And she continues to run forward, the turns and lunges at the girl. I run towards them, yelling to distract the dog. "No!"

**Tris' POV**

I'm setting us the training rooms for the Dauntless born and transfers for when training starts. Deep in thought, I didn't hear the door open, and someone decides to come up behind me, putting their mouth close to my ear and whispers, "Morning cupcake.", and grabs my waist at the same time.

I turn around, still in the other persons grasp, and see that the person was Tobias. I smile and stand on my tiptoes and kiss him, and he gladly kisses back. After we pull apart, Tobias takes my hand in his and he guides me back to our apartment. He goes to his recliner and takes off his work shoes and I go to the kitchen and grab some Sprite and for him, a Mountain Dew.

"Tris, how do you think Connor and Aria are handling the tests right now?" he says after I hand him his drink and open mine as I sit on his lap. I take a sip then speak. "I think their doing just fine. But I'm just nervous that they will be Divergent, you know, like you Jake, Jenna and I. I know that there isn't a problem with the Divergent now, thanks to you and me." I says and he kisses my cheek and then leans back so I can continue. "What I'm really worried about, is how Sienna will do during initiation. That is, if she chooses to stay here." he nods and takes another sip of his drink.

A few seconds after that, he has jugged the whole glass, and in one swift movement, he picks me up and carries me to our bedroom and lays me down on the bed. The whole time he's kissing me as he takes my shoes off. I pull away, and we are both breathless. I smile and he smiles down at me. "Tobias, what are you playing at?" he chuckles. "What? I can't fool around with my wife." I know it's been a long time since we got married, but every time I hear him say 'wife', I can't help but feel really happy and blush. He continues. "Don't worry about Sienna. She is a tough girl just like Aria. Remember how we were teaching all the 'little Dauntless' how to fight a little when they got back from school?" I nod. "Well, Aria and Sienna happened to be partners one day, so they helped each other fight and get better and improve their skills for if, and when, they choose to stay here." "But Tobias, she is pregnant. And by _our _son, mind you. So if she gets hurt, and the baby, imagine how a father to be will take something like that. You should know. Remember when I was pregnant with the twins and Eric kidnapped me, Jake, and Jenna?" he nods. "I know. We will figure something out. Later, find Uriah and Lynn and tell them that they will be training the transfers, that way we can train the Dauntless born and keep an eye on the twins and Sienna, if they say."

I nod, and lean up to kiss him. He starts to run his hands under my shirt and up my sides. He thinks that this is going to happen now, when there is work to be done, he's got another thing coming. "Tobias, we can't do this now. There is work that need to be done for initiation tomorrow. Don't forget that you have to be big scary 'Four' for an entire month. After initiation, we can take our anniversary trip and do what ever you want then. Ok?" he pulls his hands back from under my shirt and places them on my cheeks. With one last kiss on my neck, he pulls away. "Ok, fine. But remember, you just said that I can _whatever _I want on our trip." he smirks at me. I roll my eyes, and go back to setting up the Dauntless born training room and then set up the net.

**Ok, I know that this is really short. I am really at an idea road block here. But hey, at least I gave to something to read until the next chapter. Which, by the way, will have the rest of Connor's test and it will also have Aria's test. Don't forget, to Read, Review, PM me what you like, don't like, anything. Later! :)**

**P.s., About that little part with Tris and Four, I thought I would just add a little fluff in here seeing as how you guys have been really patient with my REALLY late update(s). **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, so in the author's note that I had posted before (I delete every authors note when posting anew chapter to keep the chapters in order...), I said that that if i got about 5 reviews (and I got a little over 5 :D), of people telling me whether that wanted me to have the other characters that were mentioned in the beginning, Connor's friends, and have Sienna's parents come into play within the next couple chapters or so. And here are the results:**

**Yes: 4**

**No: 2**

**Therefore, I will involve the other characters soon. Enjoy! :)**

***I do not own Divergent, nor am I Veronica Roth. If I was, I would probably be busy writing Allegiant right now. But sadly, I am not :(**

**Chapter 12**

**Connor's POV**

After I yell at the dog, who was going to attack Sienna's "look - alike", I jump on the dog and stop it from just about jumping up to bite the little girls face off.

"Go away!" I say to the little girl. But she doesn't and the dog won't stop struggling under my grip while trying to bite my arm, and I'm starting to get agitated. Which is never a goof thing. After a few more second of struggling to control the dog, I lose my patience, and break its neck, ant it dies instantly. I feel bad that I resort in doing that, but it left me no other choice.

Suddenly, the simulation ends, and I'm back to sitting in the chair I was in before I entered the simulation. I must have been really zoned out and breathing really hard before I snapped out of it, because Sarah, my test administrator, has a glass of water in her hand and gives it to me.

"Well, that was..s interesting." she says, her voice a little shaky. Probably because she is from Amity and isn't used to seeing the violence that I had to do with the dog in my test. "So, what were my results?" I ask her. She taps a couple of buttons on the machine beside us, then she looks back at me. "Your results say that you are meant for..."

**Sorry, but this is all i have time to write for now. I will have more up tomorrow night in chapter 13, because I will have some free time during school to write some more. Read, Review, PM me what your opinions, or whatever you want. Later! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, I am really sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I was meaning to get this chapter up a couple days ago, but I was really busy, and stressing out about stuff for school. Which for me, doesn't end until the 20th, but I am NOT going on the last day of school, so that means that I might get to update by then. Ok well, sorry that I'm ranting, here is the story. Enjoy! :)**

**P.s., the song played in this chapter is "Next To You" by Chris Brown and Justin Bieber (Now you know where the title of this story comes from, lol) :)**

***I do not own Divergent**

**Chapter 13**

**Aria's POV**

After Connor went into the testing room, I went into mine. I sit on the chair, centered in the middle of the room. The walls are full of tall, thin mirrors. Looking at my reflection, I see that I am as white as a ghost. Probably because I am nervous like there's no tomorrow.

As I sit here and stare at my reflection, a Candor volunteer comes in and sits an the chair beside me with a weird looking machine with wires attached to it. "Hello, Aria. My name is Alexander and I will me your test administrator this morning." "Hello." I manage to squeak out. He messes around with the machine for a couple of minutes; pressing buttons, hooking up wires, and getting some orange, tinged colored type drink ready as well.

"Now, this is something that will make the simulation start 60 seconds after you drink it. And these," he says, picking up the wires ad attaching them one to the side of his temple. "Will let me see your simulation and the things you do in it. Don't worry, I cannot control what goes on in your test, or cause any real harm to you." Alexander says in a very trustworthy, and honest voice. What else would you expect from a Condor?

I nod after a he finishes explaining about all the equipment. He then attaches the other wire to the side of my temple and tells me to drink the awkward colored liquid.

"Remember, the simulation will begin in 60 seconds." I nod again, and start to doze off. The last thing I here before I am completely in the test is Alexander saying, "Good luck."

The next thing I know, I am back inside the lunch room of my school. There is a table to my left with a knife and a big chunk of cheese. And out of nowhere, a voice says, "Choose." and I so. I pick up the knife, and the table with the cheese left on it disappears. Not even _ten _seconds later, a door, that I don't think was there before, opens and a big, rabid dog comes running towards me. As I quickly take a closer look, it has long, sharp claws and pitch black eyes, along with sharp, yellow teeth and it's foaming at the mouth.

"Get away!" I scream at the dog just as it gets withing 6 feet of me. That's when I remember I have the knife in my hand. So at the last second when it jumps at my face, I take my knife and kill the dog. That's when the scene chances, and I am now standing in a field. It must be the Amity sector of the city, because there are no other fields with apple and pear trees anywhere else besides Amity.

I turn around and get a better look at my surroundings, something that my dad told me to do when I am somewhere I don't know, and to always be prepared to fight for to stay safe. Turning to my right, I see a little girl, dressed in a yellow and red dress, and the ground sitting on a rock, crying. As I get closer, I see that she is crying because she dropped her ice cream cone in the ground. And being the nice person that I am, I run on the opposite direction, not having any real idea where I'm going. I eventually end up at some little ice cream stand, and get another ice cream cone to give to the little girl. By the time I get back to the girl, she looks up to see me and smiles as I hand her the cone. She says "Thank you." and right after I say "You're welcome.", the simulation ends.

Only when i see some light through my closed eyelids, do I realize that the simulation is completely over. I open my eyes slowly, so I don't get blinded by the bright florescent light above my chair. Sitting up, I see Alexander with a shocked look on his face. "So, what are my results?" I ask. It takes him a few seconds to come back to reality and look me straight in the eyes as he tells me my results. "Aria, your test results say that you're meant for Dauntless, and, ironically, Amity." "_Dauntless __and __Amity? How that even possible? They're completely opposite from each other!" _I think to myself. "Cases like these," he begins taking me away from my train of thought. "We would refer to you as Divergent. Now you, as well as everyone else, know that there isn't much of a problem with the Divergent anymore. It's just that some people still don't feel comfortable being around them. So please, just keep this between us, and your parents. You may go now."

And with that, I walk out of my testing room, and back into the lunch room an wait for Tristan to finish his test. As I sit down and wait, I begin to think about what Tristan's results will be. "_I wonder what Tristan will get on his test. Will he be Divergent like me? Or will he be a regular person? And if he is a regular person, I will eventually tell him that I am Divergent, but what if he is one of those people who don't like the Divergent? What will happen then?"_

**Connor's POV**

"Connor, your test results say that you're meant for Dauntless." my test administrator, Sarah, says. I nod, but she continues. "I'm just a little surprised at how fast you got through the simulation. It was a little faster than some of the other children's test. But it's no big deal, you're free to go now."

I get up out of the chair and head back to the table I was sitting at before. When I get there, I see Sienna shacking like a leaf. "Sienna, are you ok?" I whisper into her ear when I am behind her.

"Yes, I-I'm fine." she stutters. "Well you sure don't sound like it. What's the matter?" she turns to look at me. Her face is almost as white as a ghost. I take a seat next to her, and she immediately takes my hand and squeezes it while nuzzling her face in the side of my neck. I think she's tying to tell me something, because I can feel her mumbling against my skin.

"Want to say that again? But this time, without talking against my neck." I laugh a little, trying to lighten the moos. And it worked a little, because she pulls back with a slight smile on her face, which I gladly return.

"I said, can we talk in the hallway, or on the train? I already took my test, but I was waiting for you until your test was over." I nod and tell my friends, and Talia, that if they see Aria, to tell her that I left to go back with Sienna.

We walk out of the lunchroom down to the front doors of the school. We hear the trains horn from here, so that means that the only way to catch the train in time, is if we run right now. I look at Sienna, to see is she's if for running. But she isn't looking at me, but at her shoes instead.

So, in order to get her attention, I gently nudge her shoulder with mine. Her attention is now on me and it looks like she's trying to force a smile. "Sienna, if we are to catch the train, we need to start running, now. Are you up for it?" she nods, ans we are off, still hand in hand. Just as we get to the tracks, the train is a few feet away and we sprint in order to catch a cart with and open door. I three seconds flat, we are in the trains cart, catching our breath.

"Well... that was... fun." Sienna says with a slight laugh. I nod and we go to the back, and lean against the wall. Once we sat down, she leaned against me, and put her head on my shoulder.

Leaning down to kiss her head, I see that she has a hand on her stomach. Ad it's the had that's holding mine. I smile to myself, finalizing another surprise I have planned for her, and she seems to notice my smiling somehow. "What are you smiling about, Eaton?" she says in the same tone of voice my mom uses when she says the same thing to my dad.

"Sienna, I have another surprise for you." I tell her and she lifts her head up and smiles at me. "Again? How many more surprises are you full of?" "That, my wonderful girlfriend," she chuckles, and i continue. "Is for me to know, and to you find out." I stand in front of her and play a song from my iPod.

_[Chris Brown:]_  
_"You've got that smile,_  
_That only heaven can make._  
_I pray to God everyday,_  
_That you keep that smile._

_[Justin Bieber:]_  
_Yeah, you are my dream,_  
_There's not a thing I won't do._  
_I'd give my life up for you,_  
_'Cause you are my dream._

_[Bridge:]_  
_And baby, everything that I have is yours,_  
_You will never go cold or hungry._  
_I'll be there when you're insecure,_  
_Let you know that you're always lovely._  
_Girl, 'cause you are the only thing that I got right now._

_[Chorus:]_  
_One day when the sky is falling,_  
_I'll be standing right next to you,_  
_Right next to you._  
_Nothing will ever come between us,_  
_'Cause I'll be standing right next to you,_  
_Right next to you._

_[Chris Brown (Justin Bieber):]_  
_If you had my child (little lady)_  
_You would make my life complete (little lady)_  
_Just to have your eyes on a little me._  
_(That'd be mine forever)_

_[Bridge:]_  
_And baby, everything that I have is yours_  
_You will never go cold or hungry_  
_I'll be there when you're insecure_  
_Let you know that you're always lovely_  
_Girl, 'cause you are the only thing that I got right now_

_[Chorus:]_  
_One day when the sky is falling,_  
_I'll be standing right next to you,_  
_Right next to you._  
_Nothing will ever come between us,_  
_I'll be standing right next to you,_  
_Right next to you._

_[Bridge:]_  
_We're made for one another_  
_Me and you_  
_And I have no fear_  
_I know we'll make it through_

_One day when the sky is falling_  
_I'll be standing right next to you_  
_Ohh ohh ohh ohhhhh_

_[Chorus:]_  
_One day when the sky is falling,_  
_I'll be standing right next to you,_  
_Right next to you._  
_Nothing will ever come between us,_  
_I'll be standing right next to you,_  
_Right next to you._

_Oh nah nah_  
_Oh yeah_  
_Stand by my side_  
_When the sky falls down_  
_Oh baby_  
_I'll be there_  
_I'll be there_

_You've got that smile,_  
_That only heaven can make._  
_I pray to God everyday,_  
_To keep you forever._

_oh oh oh ooooh"_

After I am completely out of breath from singing not one, but _two _parts of the song, and dancing to it, I look at Sienna and see that she has tears of joy in her eyes. I go over to her and sit back down next to her, and she pulls my into a hug and kisses me for seems like a really long time. I will never get tired of moments like this. And it will only get better, because now we are starting a family together. And whether she decides to transfer or not, I will _always _be by her side.

**Finally, chapter 13 is up and I made it as long as possible to make up for the shortness of the last chapter, and for updating so late. Also, I wanted to let you all know that right now, I am kind of running out of ideas for the next few chapters. ****_Soooo_****, I wanted to ask you all if there is anyone out there that wants to work with me to make this story better. That is, if you all think that it c****_an _****get better. Read, Review, PM me stuff. Later! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**PLEASE READ!**

**Ok, I know that this is up a little later than I intended. But hey, I have things to do, exams to study for, and I have been working with ForeverDivergent (my co-writer) and coming up with ideas for this chapter. So be thanking them for the ideas, because if it wasn't for them, this chapter would have probably been up probably by the end of June or sometime in July. Thanks ForeverDivergent for the great ideas that made this chapter possible, lol.**

**So here's the chapter you've all been waiting for.**

**ENJOY! :)**

***I do not own Divergent. If i did, I would be Veronica Roth, not having to deal with stupid exams that have no meaning to them. Sorry, I'm ranting again... just go on with reading, lol**

**Chapter 14**

**Sienna's POV**

After Connor sang one of my favorite songs, I fell asleep with my head on his shoulder with a smile on me face. All the while Connor is smiling and looking down at where his hand is rubbing small circles om me stomach, where our growing baby is. After about 15 or 20 minutes, I am woken up by Connor lightly shacking my shoulder.

"Sienna, wake up. It's time to jump." he says. He puts his hand out and I take it. When we get to the door, I look out and see that we aren't as close to Dauntless as I thought. "Connor, we aren't even close to Dauntless yet. Why do we have to jump now?" I say, trying to rub the sleep from my eyes. "Because I thought that we could go for a walk and, you know, talk about...stuff." he says, not looking at me. "I think that would be good." I tell him. He nods. "Are you up for the jump and long walk though?" he asks, still not looking at me, ad I'm getting fed up with it. "Connor. Look at me. Please." I say while lightly squeezing his hand. finally he looks at me. "I can manage to jump on and off trains and walk for long distances for a while." he smirks and pulls me out of the train and he lads on his feet. Thankfully, I land on my feet as well, and not on my side as usual.

A little after five minutes of walking in silence I break it by asking him a question. "So... what "stuff" did you want to talk about?" he looks at me with a slight smile, then goes back to looking ahead of us. "our results, the baby...us..." he trails off and I start to get nervous. I am about to say something until he speaks again. "Can we talk about this at your place, where we ca be alone?" I nod and we stay quiet while we continue our walk back to Dauntless.

**PAGE BREAK**

Once we get bck to my apartment, it;s like 10:00 a.m., and I guess I am still not over the morning sickness that comes with being pregnant. So almost as soon as Connor shuts the door behind us, I run to the bathroom. "_How much longer am I going to have to through this?" I_ think to myself as I lean over the toilet while Connor rubs my back and puts my hair in a ponytail.

"Are you ok now, Sienna? Nor more muffins and eggs coming back up?" he says and I ca hear the smirk in his voice. I nod tiredly, and we walk back to me room. We lie down on the bed, me under the blankets, while Connor He places his hand on the blanket, over my stomach. "Connor?" he doesn't look up when he says "Hmm?" so I take that as a sign to continue. "Why do you keep doing that?" this time he looks up and he looks confused. "Rubbing my stomach, I mean." "Because... it helps me think. You know, how things are going to work between everything that will be going on during the next month. But it also gets me thinking about other things as well." Now he lost me. _"What "other things?!" _I think to myself.

i place my hand o his to stop it from rubbing my stomach. "What "other things" Connor?" This time, he looks me directly in the eyes, but not after taking a deep breath. "I wanted to ask you what your results were." I'm somewhat taken by surprise by his question. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I only want to know because I want what's best for you and the baby. And keep you both as safe as possible." I hang on every word he says. But, judging by the tone of his voice, I can tell that he wants me to have something specific. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." I tell him and he nods. "At the same time, on 3." "1...2...3... Dauntless." we both say at the same time. He has a smile on his face, but I have some more news.

"That's great Sienna, now we can-" i cut him off before he gets his hopes _too _high. "But I'm thinking about transferring." Once I say that, all smile and happiness leaves his face. "But...why? What's wrong with Dauntless?" he's going to make this harder than it needs to be, I can tell. I sigh, then continue. "There's nothing wrong with Dauntless. It's my home, and it holds so many memories. It's just... I want to be somewhere where I can keep the baby safe." I say and suddenly, Connor jumps off the bed, almost angrily, and starts pacing across the room.

After a couple of minutes, he stops, and comes back to sit next to me, but he pulls over my desk chair and brings it to the side of my bed.

"Sienna, please tell my why you are thinking of transferring to somewhere else." he says, looking down at our hands that I didn't even know were locked together when he sat down. "I think it's the best thing right now. You know, to keep the baby safe." I say, then guide his hand onto my stomach, hoping he understands what I'm trying to get at.

Thankfully he does, but his reaction wasn't what I was really expecting. His face starts to go red like when he is about to explode, like his dad. "What do mean, "for protection"? Do you think that I'm incapable of protecting you. Especially during your pregnancy?!" he says, his tone increasing until he is just about yelling at me.

"Of course I think you're capable of protecting me. I am just scared of getting hurt during Dauntless' initiation. Do you want me to, like, get hit in the stomach and then you can't do anything about it?!" Now I'm yelling and getting stressed out, and I'm sure that getting stressed isn't good for the baby.

"Fine, then you know what? Why don't you transfer to Amity or something? I'm sure they'll really approve of a Dauntless transfer with a tattoo on her collar bone in full view where everyone can see it!" And with hat, he storms out of my room. But before e leaves my apartment completely, I yell, "Fine, I _will _transfer to amity!" And with that, he slams the front door shut, and I cry until I decide I need a nap."

**Ok, there you have it. I know Connor and Sienna's little argument probably wasn't what you all were expecting right" Well, ForeverDivergent and I both agreed that there needed to be some drama involved to make the story a bit more interesting. I hope you all liked it. Read, Review, PM me, and I'll talk to you all next time. Later! :)**


	15. Chapter 15(PART 1)

**Yay, I updated sooner than I expected too. at least it hasn't been two weeks or something that you all had to wait to read the next chapter. **

**I have to admit, I had an interesting time with this chapter. And, to be honest, I wasn't really paying attention to what I was writing. Just going with the flow, and when i read it over I was quiet happy with it. However, my opinion, when it comes to reading what I wrote, doesn't really matter when it comes to when I put it on here. So please let me know what you thought about this chapter; what you liked, didn't like, and so on. **

**Ok, I'll stop rambling on now so you can just read. But I warn you all now, this is the ****_longest_**** chapter I have written, and will most likely be the longest chapter for this story. So... this is part one of Chapter 1****_5._**

**Enjoy! :)**

***I do not own Divergent.**

**Chapter 15 (PART 1)**

**Sienna's POV**

After mine and Connor's little fight, I cried myself into a long lasting, and very much needed, nap. I guess I slept a little longer then expected, because I wake up to the sounds of my mom crying. Probably into my dads shirt, judging my how muffled she sounds. I sit up in bed and look at my alarm clock on my nightstand. 4:45 p.m. _"Wow, I guess I really did sleep longer than I wanted." _I get up , and make my way to my door and quietly open it. Just enough to see what's going on, by they can't see me.

as I look to the left, I see both my parents on the couch and I guess what I hear was true. Mom was crying on dads chest, sounds muffled by hit shirt. All the while he is holding her close to him, and smoothing her hair down against her back. He looks like he's talking quietly to her, so I listen in on what he's saying.

"Dakota, h- how could this ha- happen? She's only 16." my mom says. My dad takes a deep breath and sighs before speaking. "I'm just as shocked as you are, Savannah." He pauses and leans down and kisses her head. And I can't help but remember how Connor always used to do that.

Without warning, a squeaky, strangled sound of sadness escapes my mouth. Thankfully, my mom didn't hear it, but apparently, my dad did. He looks around, then his eyes land on my door. I guess I wasn't quick enough to close the door, because he caught me looking out of the slightly open door. "Wait. In. There." he mouths to me, and his face as serious as ever. I nod, knowing that there is now way of getting out of this one. I go sit on my bed and listen to whatever else the might have to say. "Savannah, why don't you to bed and rest. I'll go and check on Sienna."

I hear my moms footsteps and the sound of their bedroom door close. That's when I hear the sound of my dads heavy shoes step closer to my door. He knocks, as always, and I tell him he can come in.

"Dad, let me ex-" he cuts me off. "Don't even start Sienna." I put my head down and slightly nod. "I just want to know _why _you decided to go off and, "do it", at _16!_" I mean really, how could you be so irresponsible as to-" now's he's just going too far." I am _not _irresponsible! Connor and I just-" he stops my again. "_Why does he keep doing that and not let me explain my side of things?" _He puts his hand out in front of hims, as to tell me to stop what I'm saying. "Wait, wait, wait. Connor?" Eaton's kid?" I nod sadly. He continues. "I'm going to put and end to this right now.' he storms out of my room and heads to the front door.

"wait, dad, please. Listen to me." "No. _You _listen to _me_. You will not be seeing that boy every again if I have something to say or do about it." He leaves, probably off to the Eaton's apartment, and slams the door behind him. Just as Connor did only a few hours ago.

I go to my parents room, and see my mom sitting on the edge of their bed, holding, what looks to be, a picture in a frame. Looking closer, I can see that she's crying again. and tears are falling on the picture. I go and sit beside her and wrap my arms around her should while I rest my head on a shoulder. she doesn't look at me when she speaks.

"You were so little in this picture. The baby in the family. this was taken the day before your brother got married."she lets on a slight smile before continuing. "Now my baby is... having one of her own." she says the last few words as she turns and looks at me, I hate seeing her like this/ And it's all my fault that she is feeling this way. "mom, I am so sorry. i really didn't mean for any of this to happen. Especially when things are already stressful with the choosing ceremony and all." I tell her, my voice shaking like I'm about to cry. But I'm cried out for the night. She nods and turns around fully and pulls me into a tight hug.

After we are like this for a while, she pulls back slightly. "Do you know how far along you are?" i look at her, shocked that she actually _wants _to know. "i just found out yesterday, but the doctor at the infirmary said that I was only a few weeks." She nods.

"I'm going to make dinner. What do you... and the baby, want to eat?" I laugh a little. I'm glad that she is start to support me through all this.. "Can we have burgers?" she nods, again, and goes to the kitchen while I sit in the dinning room and think about about everything that has happened today.

**Connor's POV**

I'm sitting in the middle of an empty hallway. Thinking about how I most likely made the biggest mistake of my life. Braking my girlfriend's, the love of my life's, heart. And to top it all off, i just left her, all alone. And pregnant, with _my _child. "_Way to go Connor. You're already starting off to be a good father..._not!" I think to myself.

After I left Sienna's place, I suck into the bar in the Pit, and grabbed a few bottles of beer. I'm half finished with my fourth bottle, which my dad going to kill me for when he finds out that I even had _one _in the first place. It's almost 5:00 p.m., and just as I'm about to take another big gulp of the rest of the bottle, I feel someone's hand on my shoulder and feel the bottle being taken out of my hand. "Connor." I looks up and see Derek, my best friend, literally looking down at me as I am sitting on the floor leaning against the wall. "What are you doing man? Are you trying to get drunk or something?" I shrug, a d he sits down nest to me. "Wanna talk about it?" I don't say anything. "Is it about Sienna and you?" I nod. "Ah, I see. Well, right now, you have 3 choices. _One_ you can have me drag you somewhere and have your dad talk to you about what's up. _Two,_ continue to try and get drunk and miss choosing factions tomorrow. And _three,_ you can get off you almost drunken butt, and go apologize to your pregnant girl friend. Who is already stressing out about things right now. And let's not forget that everyone one knows stress isn't good for a mother to be."

When i don't say anything, just sit there, thinking, he gets up, brotherly pats my should, and goes off to wherever he was going before he saw me drinking, when I'm not supposed to. I'm supposed to be with my girlfriend helping her deal with things and comforting her when she needs it. I look at my watch and it says 5:00 p.m. I get up and head to my parents apartment to change into something comfortable.

As I get to the corner, I see dad and Sienna's dad, Dakota, arguing. I must have moved a little to quickly around the corner, because the next thing I know, Dakota has me pinned against the wall. Dad tries to pull him off me, but it's no use. I'm being chocked by his strong hands. Before I black out, I hear him whisper in my ear, "Don't go near my daughter _ever_ again." Then everything goes black.

**And that's the end of chapter 15 part one. What will happen with Connor in part 2? YOU decide, and let me know by tomorrow after noon. Or I will just surprise everyone. Read, Review, PM me. Later!**


	16. Chapter 15(PART 2)

**This is part two of Chapter 15. And for those who forgot for the last time I updated, I said that chapter 15 is, so far, the longest chapter that I have for this story. Therefore, it is split into two parts. This part is really long and it should keep everyone occupied until I have chapter 16 up and ready for reading.**

**Enjoy! :)**

***I do not own Divergent**

**Chapter 15 (PART 2)**

**Aria's POV**

The aptitude tests ended hours ago, and I've been in my room since, while my parents were going over initiation pans in the kitchen when i got back. Tristan asked me if I could go over later. After we thought things trough from the test.

Looking at my watch, it reads 4:30 p.m. I sigh. How am i going to tell him I'm Divergent? What is he grew up in a family that didn't really feel comfortable around Divergent people? Will he break up with me and leave Dauntless? Or worse, tell me that he's ok with it, then switch to go somewhere else to stay as far away from me as possible?

With these thoughts running through my head and driving me crazy, I decide that I'm going to give him something "non- refundable" later on. What I'm going to give him is going to make him understand how much I really love him, and maybe he'll feel the same way. however, I need to talk about this with my parents. Mainly my mom... So when I leave my room, I only see dad sitting in his recliner watching some sports game. And no sign of mom. I go u to him and sit on his lap. He doesn't seem like he was expecting me to do that, and let out and "oomph" sound. turning off the t.v., he puts a hand on my back to stop me from falling off, and he looks at me questioningly.

"What is it that you want this time, Aria?" he says. "I want to know where mom is, and how she got "Six" as her nickname when she trains the initiates." he looks like he's caught by surprise. "So, do you know where I can find her?" I ask in the most innocent voice I can think of. "Yes, I do. But tell me one thing first. Why do you want to know how she got the name "Six"?" I already know how and why she got her other name. I'm just doing this so I can find out where in the compound she is. "Well," I say. I'm just curious. Plus, I have some,...girl things to talk to her about." "Um... ok. She should be at the tattoo shop." I thank him and kiss his cheek and leave the apartment. But not before looking back and seeing a really confused look on his face.

"Tris, your daughter's here to see you." I look up surprised and see Tori smiling at me. "Hey, Tori." i say and wave at her/ "Hi, Aria." She looks behind her, then back at me. "She's giving a tattoo right now, but looks like she should be done soon. Sit there and wait." I nod and sit in a chair and look through a tattoo book.

15 minutes or so later, mom comes out after finishing someones tattoo, and the customer pays his points at the desk. "Tris, Aria's here." She turns to face me and smiles. "Hey Aria. Just let me put my equipment away and we can leave." I nod and a few minutes later she's ready and we say bye to Tori.

As we leave, she starts to head down a hallway that leads back to the apartments. However, that's not where I want to talk to her, so I come up with something that will guide her away towards the opposite direction. "Um, Mom?" "Yes?" she says without looking at me. "Can we talk, you know, about... "Stuff"?"

Now she looks at me. And I wish she didn't because it's starting to get me nervous. "Depends on what "stuff" you question is relating to. For example, would this "stuff" be getting you into some kind of trouble?" she asks. "Um... we just talk about this somewhere private please?" She gives me a questioning look, just like dad did, but nods any ways and she leads us to somewhere deep in the chasm.

Once she finds a spot for us to sit, I begin to tell her what I wanted. "Mom, how did you get the name "six"?" She looks a little shocked, but it doesn't last long. " Well, I, um..." she stops and I guess thinks about what to say next. "I had seven fears while I was an initiate here, and one of them was intimacy. However, I ended up having six fears because your dad helped me get over that fear. And I think you can figure out how." She smirks, which causes me to do so also.

"So, it that all you wanted to talk about?" she asks, and I want really expecting her to. "_Thin, Aria! Think!. She's your _Mother_, you can talk to her about anything." _I try to convince myself. "Actually no, I have a couple more questions." She nods, telling me to ask away. "Well, did it, uh, hurt?" Now she looks more shocked then before.

"Aria. Are you asking me if it hurts to "do it" on your first time?" I put my head down sheepishly into my hands and nod. I feel her hand being placed on my back and moving it up and down. "This is not a question that's new to me, Aria. Jenna asked me the same thing before she got married." I look at her, with no words at all. "Why did you ask though?" I don't say anything. "Is it because Tristan wants to. And if he's forcing you to, so help me-" "Mom, no! This is all my idea. Tristan would never force me into doing that." She takes a deep breath, and looks a little relieved.

"That's good. Don't scare me like that." She laughs a little. "Mom. I'm asking you all this because... I want to... with Tristan. That way, he'll know how much I love him before he changes factions, if he does, when I tell him I'm Divergent."

That's when the emotions come and the thoughts that I had before come back and I start to cry. Something I haven't done since I broke my arm as a kid. My mom pulls me into a hug and rubs my back, trying to calm me down.

"Aria. Two things I have to tell you." She starts once I've calmed down. I just nod my head against her shoulder. "First, yes. It does hurt at first. Secondly, why would he leave you because you're Divergent?" "Because the person who tested me said that there are still some people who still aren't comfortable around Divergent people. What if Tristan's one of those people." I feel her nod he head on my shoulder. "I see. Aria, look at me." I do with tears still lightly falling down my face and she wipes them away. "Listen. Tristan doesn't seem like that kind of person. But if he is, then you shouldn't be with him, that way, until your _absolutely _sure that you both love each other. A lot." I nod.

After out little "mother-daughter" session, I look at my watch ad it's 5:00 p.m. "I have to go to Tristan's now. He asked me to go over and talk about our results." She nods, hugs me, and lets me head to Tristan's apartment.

**PAGE BREAK**

After leaving the Chasm with my mom, I arrive at Tristan's shortly after. I knock on his door three times so he knows it's me. He opens the door, shirtless, and smirks at me. "Hey, Aria." he says while wrapping his arm around my waist and guiding me to his room.

"Where are your parents?" I ask, noticing that they aren't here. He sits on the bed next to me and hand me a can of Sprite, my favorite. "They went out for the night, and said that they'll meet me at the choosing ceremony tomorrow at 11:00 a.m. So I get the whole place to myself, or ourselves, for the night. he says smiling and kisses me. I kiss him back, but I'm distracted about earlier thoughts again.

He seems, to notice, and pulls back slightly. His hands cups my face as he looks my directly in the eyes. "Aria, what's wrong? You seem... distracted." "What were your results?" is all I ask him. He seems surprised, buy he quickly goes back to normal. "What were _yours?"_ he says smirking. "I'm serious Tristan. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." At the same time?" he asks and I nod "1...2...3...Dauntless!" **(A/N: Hmmm... seems like everyone is getting Dauntless lately. I wonder why...) **

"And... Amity" I whisper Amity like it's a secret. Which is kind of is at the moment. He looks shocked, so I have to ask him now. "Tristan. How do you feel about Divergent people?" I ask while looking at the blanks and not him.

"Aria, I..." he pauses for a second then continues. "I have to think about all this. Can I call you later?" I nod and get up to leave and just as I open his bedroom door, i turn back and kiss him with such passion, that I hope he will still love me, as much as I love him, afterwords. Before I pull back, I lightly put my lips to his and whisper, "I love you, Tristan." and with that, I leave his room for what might be the last time.

**PAGE BREAK**

**Connor's POV**

I don't know what time it is when I wake up. I look at my surroundings, and see that I'm in the infirmary. There is a lamp by my bed that gives off enough light so I can look around. Turning my head, I see Sienna sleeping in a chair beside me, and see her holding my hand. "_How can she stand to be around me after the way I treated her?" _I think to myself.

I try to sit up, but I'm so dizzy from those four beers I had earlier. Then when I try to open my mouth to take a deep breath, it hurts. A lot. That causes me to make a strangled sound loud enough to wake Sienna.

"Connor, you're awake. Are you ok?" I nod. I point to my throat and shake my head. Thankfully, she gets what I'm trying to tell her. "You blacked out when you couldn't breathe after my dad chocked you. Four tried to get him off you, but it was like my dad had an unexpected iron grip or something. When I heard Four yelling and people running down the hallway from my apartment, I ran out ad then saw you on a stretcher being rushed here." "I blacked out?" I ask, my voice barely a whisper. She nods. "On top of that, the doctor said that you had drank so much beer, at 16 years old, that it made your breathing shallow, causing you to blackout faster than you would have if you didn't drink. She continues to explain what else went on while I was out. After she tells me everything that she found out, she starts to cry.

I open my arms for her to be close to me. Once she's in my arms, I pull her onto the small infirmary bed with me. We stay like that for who knows how long, and the entire time Sienna's face is nestled against my chest. When I think she's calmed down, I look at her and see that she's sleeping. I smirk and wipe away any tears that slipped away, and when she looks up and looks a little lost for a second, but once she see's me, she relaxes. "Connor I thought my dad seriously hurt you. And so did your dad. Four threw my dad to the ground, and beat him up pretty bad. He's here, but kept in another room far from here.

"I'm fine." I strain to talk, but I continue. "Sienna, I'm so sorry for how I treated you. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. And I'm sorry for worrying you while you were waiting for me to wake up. "She gently squeezes my hand, and tilts her head up to kiss the hollow of my neck.

"I forgive you. But I have two questions. Why were you drinking? And did your parents know?" I shake my head. "I was drinking because I wanted to get rid of the stress I was under, and no, that didn't. What did they say when they found out?" "Well, once the doctor told your dad, he seemed... well, I don't know another way to say this, but, ashamed." I drop my head back and land on my pillow. "Great. Now he's going to be called "the Dauntless Leader, father of the kid with a drinking problem" or something." I say as I cover my eyes with one hand, and the other holding Sienna closer to me.

"No, nobody's going to call him that. Connor, look at me." When I don't, I feel her shift and her breath against my ear. "Please look at me." Eventually, I do what she say's. "Listen to me. Only me and your dad know about you drinking. And you don't have a problem since it's your first time." I look away. "It _is _your first time drinking, right?" Yes, but I still feel guilty that I did it." She nods and kisses my cheek. I turn and kiss her lips. "When can I get out of here and go home?" I ask after a while. "After I tell your doctor your awake and they can check you over." I nod and she goes off and tells them I'm awake. Half an hour later, we leave the infirmary and I drop Sienna off at her apartment with her mom, then head to my parents' apartment for the night.

**Finally! I thought that I would ****_never _****get this chapter typed. And it took forever, seeing as how I was busy over the last couple of days. Anyways, I apologize if it is too long but this had to be written in two parts or else this would probably be the longest chapter ever, lol. So, Read, Review, PM me your thoughts/ideas, and I'll see you all next time. Later! :)**


	17. Chapter 16

**I know that I said in my A/N yesterday that today is my birthday, and I may not update. But I have nothing to do, for now I guess, so I finally got chapter 16 up with the moment you've all been waiting for. I warn you, it will be kind of long, so don't freak out, lol.**

**Ok, on with the story. By the way, I fixed how the characters talk, so the dialog of two or more characters won't be bunched into the same paragraph :)**

**Enjoy! :)**

***I do not own Divergent, Insurgent, or the third book, because I am not Veronica Roth.**

**Chapter 16**

**Tristan's POV**** (****_still night before the Choosing Ceremony, after Aria left Tristan's apartment_****)**

Aria's Divergent. My girlfriend's Divergent. My family doesn't like the Divergent, and I was brought up to believe the same. But I love Aria, a lot. And I want to be with her, but my family will freak out like there's no tomorrow. What Am I going to do?

I need time to think about this. I look at the clock on my desk and it is a 11:30 p.m. I guess Aria is sleeping right now, but I have to talk to her. Tell her I think about all this. I call her cell phone, which should be in her room and not somewhere in her apartment where is can wake everyone up with her loud ring-tone. She picks up on the fourth ring.

_Aria: _"Hello?" she says in a sleepy voice.

_Me: "_Aria, it's Tristan. Can we talk about earlier?"

_Aria: _"Tristan? It's almost midnight. Shouldn't you be sleeping for tomorrow?"

_Me: _"Yes, but I really think that what happened earlier is more important right now."

_Aria: _"Ok, what is it?"

_Me: _"I think that we should take a break."

_Aria: _"What?"

_Me: _"I think we should take a break from each other for a little while. I'm not breaking up with you, it's just- Aria, please understand what I'm trying to tell you."

_Aria:_ "I understand _perfectly._" she sounds really mad at me. "Why not just tell me that you want to see other people who aren't Divergent, or transfer to get as far away from me as possible.?!"

_Me: _"Aria I-"

_Aria: _"No, just stop. I'll see you at our _"special place" _tomorrow morning at 10:30 a.m. before the train comes to take us to the choosing ceremony. Good night, Tristan."_ *hangs up*_

I sigh. "Good night, Aria." I say to the tone that means she hung up. I press the "end call" button and lay down on my back with my hands behind my head. "_What am I going to do and how am I going to make this work without upsetting both my parents, and Aria?" _I fall asleep with that thought floating around in my head.

* * *

_**(Morning of the Choosing Ceremony)**_

**Aria's POV**

I wake up, and it's 9:00 a.m. I head to the bathroom in Connor and I share in the hallway. No one seems to be awake, so I guess I can take as long as I want in the shower. It looks like I'm wrong when I get to the bathroom. I hear Connor talking, and it sounds like he's on speakerphone with the person on the other end of the call. I listen closely.

_Unknown person: _"Connor, you are going to be a great dad. Stop putting yourself down."

_"What?! Connor's gonna be a father! He got someone pregnant?! How come I didn't know about this? Better yet, do Mom and Dad know?" _I think to myself and go back to listening.

_Connor: _"Sienna," So he's talking to Sienna, and got her pregnant... "I don't believe that I can be. What if I can't protect you during initiation during the fights? What if you get his in the stomach or something?"

_Sienna: _"Connor, I'll be fine. Don't worry. Why are so paranoid about this? The there are like, what, 3 -4 fights, that I will have to do, and then I'm done. I don't have to do any dangerous physical activity after that, I think."

As I'm listening to what they are talking about, Vita, my dog, decides to jump on my lap. She may be a puppy, but she sure is heavy. I try to contain a squeak from leaving my mouth from her surprise jump so Connor doesn't know I was listening, but it didn't work.

_Connor: _"Sienna, I have to go. I think Aria is listening. I'll see you at the Choosing Ceremony. Don't tell your father you're going to be waiting outside for me."

I don't hear what Sienna has to say because he must have taken her off speaker phone when he heard me. He unlocks the door, and looks at me. "How much did you hear, Aria?"

"Enough to know that you got Sienna pregnant and that you don't think that you can be a good enough dad to protect her during initiation." with that, he tilts his head back and puts his hand over his eyes and sighs. Something he does when he's frustrated. I should know, because I do it too since we are twins. "Do mom and dad know about this?"

"Yes, they do. So don't bother to go and tell them what you heard." he starts to walk back to his room down the hall.

I just follow him to his room, trying to get him to talk to me about this. "Connor, can we talk about-" he cuts me off.

"No, Aria, just drop it already!" he yells at me, and them slams his door, loudly, in my face. He has never yelled at me before, let alone slam a door in my face.

I sigh, and walk back to the bathroom and take a well needed shower and think about Tristan's phone call last night. After my shower, I go to the kitchen. It's 9:30 a.m. I still have a whole hour until I meet him at our special place, the Net. As I reach into the cabinets for some cereal, I am startled by someone placing their hands on my shoulders.

"What was all that about?" I'd recognize that voice anywhere. I can only turn my head, because their hands on my shoulder are keeping me from turning my body around. I see that the someone is my dad. He looks tired, as if he just woke up. Probably caused by Connor's yelling and door slamming. I sigh, and he just rubs my back when I can turn around and hug him.

"I learned that Connor got Sienna pregnant. And I heard Connor on the phone with her, who was on speakerphone, and they were talking about how he doesn't think that he can be a good enough dad and protect her during initiation for Dauntless." he nods, he chin rubbing against my head.

"He just needs time to think about thinks. Just leave him to himself for a while, and we'll see how things turn out. There is really nothing I can do to make things easy for just them. That wouldn't seem fair to treat someone's problem differently than anyone else's." I nod and he goes back to do what ever he was going to do. I just eat my breakfast alone at the table with just my iPod's music to keep me company.

At 10:30 a.m., I head down to the Net, and see Tristan laying on his back on the net looking up at the hole in the ceiling. I go lay down next to him, but don't touch him. Not after last nights phone call. And I can see, just from the corner of my eye without directly looking at him, that me not touching him at all hurts him.

After a few minutes of neither of us saying anything, he speaks up. "Aria, I'm sorry." He thinks that will make me feel any better about the situation. I ignore what he said, but he continue. "Please stop ignoring me and look at me." I still don't listen. That's when he rolls over on his side and gently take my chin in his hand to turn my head to face him, so I'm forced to look at him.

"Aria, I told you last night. I think we just need to take a little break so we can think about things." that crossed a line.

"No, you mean so _you c_an think about things?" I take his hand and take it off my face. "Tristan, if you don't feel comfortable around Divergent people, then just tell me and then we can just go our separate ways. Whether it's one of use transferring, or staying here and just leaving each other alone."

I get up off the net and head for the door. I'm not even 3 feet away from the net, when he grabs my arm and pulls me back to him. He is standing in front of me as he lays my back against the net and kisses me. But this kiss is nothing like the ones we've shared before. It's hungry and passionate. Instinctively, my arms go around his neck and my hands get tangled in his shaggy hair. All the while his hands go to my waist and slowly start to slide up my shirt. His hands stop their travel as his finger tips reach the band of my bra.

I pull back in need of air and we take a deep breath at the same time. But we don't let go of each other. He smirks, and it's the one that I can't resist. "Aria, _now _do you believe me that I don't want to this just for me? I need time to think of a way to get my parents to understand that I want to be around you. Whether you're Divergent our not, they will learn to accept you." He kisses me again, and I kiss him back. But we are interrupted by my watch beeping. Letting me know that we have to go and catch the train.

"We have to go, but not before you answer me this." he nods. "During our little break, can you promise me that you won't fall for any other girls that throw themselves at you?" I smile at him. He smiles back.

"Of course, Aria. Anything for you, my Divergent girlfriend." with one lest kiss we head to the tracks, and run to to catch the train just as it's passing. As I run to the cart's open door, I see Connor helping Sienna into their cart, then they disappear inside. I jump in and just sit next to Tristan, just holding his hand the entire ride.

* * *

It's probably been about 15 minutes since we jumped on the train, now we have to jump off. Where we jump off to, is at the Hub, the place where every choosing ceremony is help. And it's been that way for as long as I can remember, even my mom said that choosing ceremonies were always held here, even before she was born.

Tristan gives me one last kiss before going to meet his parents at the front doors, while I wait for Connor and my parents to get off the train. But before they, get off, I see Jake, mine and Connor's older brother, jump off the train. He see's me too and runs towards me. When he gets to me, He wraps his arms around me as I hug hum, and lifts me up and swings me around.

When he sets me down and I regain my balance, I see Tristan telling his parents to wait at the doors, and he comes running up to me and puts one arm around my shoulders. "Hey, I'm Tristan, Aria's boyfriend." he says in a protective voice that I don't know if Jake noticed. Jake just laughs.

"I know who you are. My mom told me and our sister, Jenna, all about you two secretly dating because our dad didn't know. And I must say Aria, Jenna was surprised that you would be sneaking around with a boy behind dad's back." we both laugh. Speaking of Jenna...

"Jake, do you know if Jenna is close to having her baby yet? I forgot how much longer I have to wait until I get to hold my nephew." I laugh and Tristan looks really confused. I explain to him what's going on, and he looks like he understands now.

"She still has another 3 months. And believe me, I'm excited to see him too." he chuckles. Then looks behind me. I turn around too, and see my dad tapping his watch, telling me that that ceremony will be starting in just a few minutes. Tristan kisses me once, and then goes back to his family, and Jake and I go to our parents and Connor.

Once we get into the large room where things will be taking place, Connor and I get in line with the other 16 year olds. I zone out the entire time a Candor representative gives the speech that is given every. Single. Year. It get's old after a while, but it needs to be done. It goes by quicker if you zone out, like me, and just listen for you name to be called. As he begins to call names alphabetically, five kids from different factions get called first. 3 Erudite, 1 Amity, and 1 Dauntless Born. Two of the three Erudite kids stay in Erudite, while the other transfers to Dauntless. The Amity kid stays with Amity, and the Dauntless born kid stays Dauntless. Next is me, Connor, than Tristan, then Sienna, then Talia.

"Aria Eaton."

I go up to him, and he hands me the knife to cut my hand. I do so, but I don't let my blood drip into the bowl of soil for Amity or the bowl with lit coals just yet. I look at my parents, Jake, Connor, and Tristan. They are all looks at my hopefully. Hoping that I will stay in Dauntless. I take a deep breath and look between the two bowls that represent the two factions that I can fit into. With one more deep breath, I put my hand over one of the bowls and let my blood drop.

My blood sizzles on the hot coal.

Dauntless.

That is where I was born, where my home is, where my family is, where all my memories take place.

I look up at my parents, and my brothers and my boyfriend and see that they are all relieved that I decided to stay in Dauntless. I go wait in line with the other Dauntless born initiate and the Erudite transfer, and watch Connor, choose Dauntless. I knew that he was always meant for Dauntless, the way his attitude is and the way his always shows bravery when needed.

Next is Tristan. He cuts his hand, but doesn't choose with bowl to let his blood drop into yet. He looks back at me and smiles with a nod that follows. I do the same back, and the he lets his blood fall into the Dauntless bowl. He gets in line with me and squeezes my hand as he passes me to go behind the other Dauntless born initiate.

Sienna is called up next, and looks scared. She looks at Connor and then her parents. Her dad looks at her confused then looks at Connor. He looks really mad. Like if she chooses Dauntless, he will have no control of what she does when initiation starts and ends and then she will, hopefully, become an official member of Dauntless. She takes a deep breath and lets her blood drip and sizzle on the hot coals. She is staying in Dauntless. Her mom looks happy, and her dad looks happy and mad at the same time. Don't ask me how that's possible, but that's what he looks like right now.

Talia goes right up after Sienna, and she picks Dauntless. Just like she said she was. I wasn't expecting her to transfer to any other faction.

After the five of us chose where we want to go, I zone out the rest of the time, until I hear Tristan calling my name and pulling my hand, letting me know that it's time to catch the train.

**Wow, I was on a roll with this chapter. I was literally typing this chapter out for an hour straight. I know that I ended it kind of weirdly, but I hope you enjoyed the rest of it. Read, Review, PM me ideas, comments, etc. Later! :D**


	18. Chapter 17

**I'm back! And I want to say sorry like, a million times for a extremely long wait for this chapter. As I said in the authors notes, before I deleted them, I had major writers block and had a _really _tough time trying to get ideas going and how to write this chapter out. But here it is. And I want so a big thank you to my co-writer, ForeverDivergent, for helping my come up with something that starts withing this chapter, and continues throughout the rest of the story. Ok, before you all decide to come after me with serums that make feel your anger and inpatients for this chapter, *hides behind couch and peeks over the top*, I wanted to so sorry again for the long wait.  
**

**Enjoy! :)**

***I do not own Divergent.**

**Chapter 17**

**Sienna's POV**

I'm Dauntless. Well not _officially, _but I still am. Connor, Aria, their cousin Talia, and Aria's boyfriend, Tristan, all chose Dauntless as well. After about 10 transfers chose Dauntless, and 14 Dauntless Born, the five of us included, we all run to the train while following the already Dauntless members.

I'm running by Connor's side, when I look back to see the transfers confused faces. "we have to jump onto a moving train?!" a Candor boy asks. Someone yells, "Yes!" to him and we continue towards the tracks. The Dauntless born initiates, followed by the transfers. I see that Connor and I jump in before Aria and Tristan.

Once we're in the cart, Connor leads me to the back wall and hold me close to him while smiling. "Did you see the look on your dad's face when you chose Dauntless and cam to stand next to me in line?" he starts laughing, but I don't think it's funny. "I did, but it's not funny Connor. You already got beat up by him once. What do you think he might try to do next when initiation is over?" he stops laughing and his smile starts to fade away.

"You're right, I'm sorry, Sienna. It's just... it felt like you were standing up for our relationship to your dad." he trails off as he wraps his arms around me and kisses my neck.

Apparently, one of the transfers noticed him kissing my neck because he begins to speak up. "Did you two ever think about that there might be some people on this train who don't like PDA?" I look up and see a Candor boy just looking at us questioningly. That's when Connor speaks up.

"If yo haven't noticed, you just transferred to Dauntless, full of people who don't really care what they do and what others think about them. So if I were you, I'd get used to seeing this a lot." That's when he turns me around and kisses me passionately. in order to prove his point that he doesn't care what people think of what he does. The Candor boy just rolls his eyes and walks away without another word.

Even after the boy walks away, Connor continues to kiss me. But it's almost time to jump off, so I stop him while putting my hand on his chest and taking my face away from his.

"Time to jump." he makes a fake pouting face, then smiles as he stands up and pulls me up and head to the train's door. All the transfers look terrified, except for a few, at the scene outside. We are on the tracks high above buildings and only one of the roof tops has someone wearing all black.

Eventually, the Dauntless born start to jump and land on the roof. After I see Talia, Aria, and Tristan jump, I feel Connor's arm wrap around my waist, and I feel his breath against my ear as he whispers. "Be careful." and with that, he jumps off. Not 4 seconds later, I jump onto the roof. And surprisingly I didn't get hurt.

Looks like everyone made it, because when I look around, I see that there are still the same amount as there were _on _the train.

"Welcome, initiates." a voice says. I turn around and see that the voice came from Four. "My name is Four, and I'm one of the leaders of Dauntless. I see that you've all jumped on and off the train successfully. Now let's see if you're willing to jump off a seven story building, If you're not, leave now and be factionless."

No one speaks up, so he continues. "Now then, the transfers have the honor of jumping first." Still no one says or does anything, _Except _four the Candor boy that questioned Connor and I on the train. He walks over to Four, who looks at him and nods. The boy steps onto the ledge and jumps without a second thought. _"I wonder if there is something, or someone, to catch us after we jump."_

**Lucas' POV**

After the leader, Four, says that we have to jump off the seven story building, not one person from the group of transfers move. So I guess that means that I have to. I walk up towards Four, and he nods at me. Stepping on the ledge, I have no hesitation what so ever when I decide to jump off into the large hole in the ground.

As I fall, i feel the wind on my face and the adrenaline coursing through my body. Although, the falling sensation comes to a quick end as I land on a net and see hands come at me from the shadows. I pick one and they pull me into a standing position on a hard platform. I look up and see that the hand I grabbed belongs to a girl with dark skin and hair just as dark, if not black with blond highlights.

"Name?" She asks me with a gentle smile. "Think about it, you only get to choose once."

"Lucas." I tell her, keeping the name that I was born wit. She nods and turns to look at a blond girl with piercing grey-blue eyes. "Make the announcement Tris."

"First jumper, Lucas from Candor!" she yells and hear cheering and yelling coming from Dauntless members all around the room. "Welcome to dauntless, Lucas." the blond, Tris says.

I stand off to the side and wait for all the other kids to jump into the hole; 6 minutes later all the kids made it through the hole uninjured, and people who look like instructors come into the area.

"Now then, who do we have here?" a man's voice says. "Uriah, you know perfectly well who they are. Now stop messing around and get them into their groups. I turn around and see that Four is the one speaking to this Uriah guy.

Uriah nods and goes next to another girl, and he introduces her as Christina. "Christina and I will be training the transfers, while they, Lauren and Scott," he says their names as he points to them, then continues. "Will be training the Dauntless born. Now, get with your trainers." And with that, we are standing in our separate groups.

As I look around, scanning the people in my group and the Dauntless born, my eyes land on a girl with the Dauntless born. She has long, dirty blond hair, more brown than blond, and blue green eyes. And I'll be honest when I say this, she is the most beautiful girl i have ever seen in my entire life. I guess she saw me staring at her, and she looks at me and smiles. Even her smile is beautiful. I smile back.

While the instructors are talking about... I don't know what... she mouths one word while pointing to herself, "Talia", it looks like she's trying to say. I smile again and point to myself and mouth "Lucas". Her smile gets slightly bigger and she nods before turning back to listen to the instructors.

I'm still smiling in Talia's direction, that is, until someone speaks, breaking me out of my daze. "Any questions?" I shake my head, coming back to reality, and look around in the direction the voice came from. Everyone else seemed to be listening, because they all say no. Then our instructors lead us on a tour of the compound. And the entire time, I'm thinking about the Dauntless born, Talia.


	19. Chapter 18 (PART 1)

**Sorry hat it;s been a long time but, yay, another update! However, I noticed that the last chapter didn't get many reviews :( So for this chapter I tried whatever I could to make everyone happy so please review/PM me and tell me what think, like/dislike, etc.**

***WARNING: this is a long chapter, and there is a lot of dialog. So, like chapter 15, there will be two parts for this chapter.**

**Enjoy! :)**

***I am not Veronica Roth, therefore, I do not own Divergent, Insurgent, or Allegiant.**

**Chapter 18 (PART1)  
**

**Talia's POV**

Oh my god, did I just flirt with a _transfer_? And did _he_ just do the same _back_?

I guess I don't realize what's going on around me until someone pulls my arm and brings me back to reality.

"Talia? Hello, earth to Talia!" I shake my head and see Aria shaking my arm. "Why are you staring at the transfers? And why do you have a huge smile on your face?" She starts talking a mile a minute and I'm beginning to think that she won't take a break to breathe. Finally she stops, breathes, then continues. "And- wait a minute, I know that look." Her eyes go wide. "You have a crush on a transfer!" she practically yells so people start turning to face our direction.

I put my hand over her mouth before she says anything else that might attract more attention from people. "Aria, please! I'll talk to you about it when we are at dinner or something. But for now, do NOT say another word or... or... I'll think of something to do to you." she nods, moving my hand up and down while doing so.

I finally remove my hand and put it down at my side. "Ok. Oh, and one more thing. Don't tell my mom, or dad for that matter, anything about this." That's when I sense someone behind me, and Aria has a nervous look and is pointing behind me.

"Don't tell me what?" My eyes go wide and so do Aria's _"Great. this should be fun..."_

**Will's POV**

As I'm about to tell the Dauntless born that they are going to be training throughout initiation with the transfers this year, I hear something that I wouldn't normally hear right after the initiates jump. "You have a crush on a transfer!" I turn around and see Aria with a very excited look on her face looking at Talia. _"Wait_, Talia _likes a transfer?! Nope, not happening. Where's Christina when I need her?"_ I take a quick look around and see Christina talking with Tris and Tobias, or Six and Four, as they want to be called around the initiates. I sigh, now I have to deal with this alone.

I go towards Talia and Aria where they're having their own conversation. And that's when I hear Talia speak, "...Don't tell my mom, or dad for that matter, anything about this." And just as I get behind Talia and I'm about to say something, I see Aria looking all nervous and pointing in my direction.

"Don't tell me what?" Talia seems to hesitate for a few seconds before turning around and puts on a fake smile. "Oh, hi dad. What's up?" She thinks that's going to work, she's got another thing coming?

"Talia, did I just hear that you like a transfer?" I give her a serious look and then Aria speaks up.

"Well, I'm going to go see Tristan. Um, see ya later, Talia!" she says as she starts to run off towards the Dauntless born group so now it's just me and Talia.

She looks in Aria's direction with her mouth gaped and she has the look of disbelief that her cousin just ditched her. "Talia." I say suddenly, snapping her out of it. She looks at me and stats explaining.

"Dad, it's nothing. Seriously, it's not like I'm going to date him... _yet_" She says the last word in a whisper so I couldn't hear it.

"What was that?" I say, getting slightly angry.

"Nothing. Dad, I'm 16. So stop worrying about who I like." then she quickly looks back at the Dauntless born then back at me. "Well, I gotta go, dad. See you later!" then she runs off.

"Talia! Get back here, we're not finished talking about this!" I yell to her, but she's already down the hallway. I just shake my head and sigh and walk towards Tris, Four, and Christina. When I get there, I put my arm around Christina's shoulder and kiss her cheek before I bend down to whisper in her ear. "I have something to tell you about Talia later." she looks concerned for a second until I reassure her that it's nothing bad.

She nods and goes back to talking to the other two about out anniversary far out in the Amity sector in a little cabin by a lake.

**Sienna's POV**

Being from Dauntless, me and the other Dauntless born initiates don't need a tour of the place, so our trainers said we could do whatever we want until dinner at 7:30 p.m. As I'm walking around, I didn't realize that Connor came by my side until I felt his hand lock with mine and he swings it back and forth while smiling.

"Connor, why are you smiling like that?" I ask him and he just shakes his head.

"No reason." And without another word, he leans close to me and kisses me. It's not a crazy passionate one, but one that lets me know how much he loves me. And I kiss him back just the same way.

When we pull back, I realize that he lead me into an empty hallway so he could kiss me like that. "Oh, and to answer your question, I wanted to tell you that Derek is throwing a Dauntless born only initiate party tonight and he said that I could bring anyone I want. So, I wanted to bring you. Do you want to go?" and his smile comes back from earlier.

"Sure. But please tell me that no ones parents are going to be there? I don't want word some how spreading about how I'm..." I trail off, still not really used to saying the 'P' word. He nods and pulls me close to him and I rest the side of my face against his chest while he rests his chin on my head.

He kisses my head and rubs my back as he speaks. "Nobody's parents are gonna be there. And by the way, Derek is the only one who knows about you being pregnant." when he says it, it makes me feel a little weird, but I guess it's something that I'm going to have to get used to. He continues to rub my back until he pulls away and we continue walking around the compound until 7:30 p.m.

* * *

**Tristan's POV**

Aria and I are just walking around the compound while the transfers are getting a tour around the place before dinner. And there is a Dauntless born only party tonight, and I was thinking about asking Aria to go with me. And I hear that there is going to be no adults around, so we can drink all we want before initiation officially begins tomorrow morning at 9:00 a.m.

I look over at Aria and she's looking around the compound then stops and stares in one direction. I follow her gaze towards the chasm. "Aria, why are you staring at the chasm for?"

She jumps a little, I guess she wasn't expecting me to say anything. "Oh. Uh, noth-. " She stops, then starts over. "Tristan, follow me." and with that, she takes my hand and guides me down the stairs to the chasm.

Once we get to the bottom and sit on some flat rocks and just watch the water from the underground river flow past us, she looks down at our hands, that I didn't know were locked together, and smiles.

Suddenly, she leans in and kisses me. Just like we did before she told me she was Divergent. But this time, I stop the kiss for a different reason. "Aria, while your were kissing me last night, it seemed like there was something else on your mind before we talked about our results. Care to tell me what it is?" I smirk and she slightly puts her head down and blushes, but nods too.

"Actually, yes. There was, but I don't think that what I wanted to tell, well, do with you, is something I want talk about now." She just looks at our hands, and so do I, and I just rub my thumb over the back of hers.

"On second thought," she looks up at me and looks me straight in the eyes. "I wanted to tell you that I love you, more than anything in the world. And I wanted to do something with you, that I, um... thought would show you how much I really do love you. And I was also hoping that you feel the same way enough to... um..." she trails off and whispers something that I can't hear.

"Aria, can you say that last part again?" she shakes her head, as if to say 'never-mind'. "Say it, or else I'll tickle you. And we both know how you _hate_ to be tickled."

She instantly lifts her head up and I know that I've got her in a position where now she has to tell me what she whispered. "I said I was hoping you felt the same way for me, enough to... " again she stops, but this time she leans in close to me and whispers it in my ear. And in response to what she said, my eyes go wide.

_"I can't believe it. Did she just ask me to sleep with her! Should I? I mean she is the love of my life, but I don't want her to sleep with me if that means that I could possible get her into some kind of trouble. What should I tell her?"_

She leans back to how she was sitting earlier, but gets up, I guess, after she sees the look on my face. But before she can get even 2 feet away from our seats, I pull her back to me and make her sit on my lap. I kiss her, and she kisses back. It's hungry, not like the ones we usually share. She lets out a slight moan as I run my tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Which she gladly give me. Our tongues battle for dominance for the next couple of minutes before we pull away to catch our breaths.

It's silent except for the roaring water in front of us, and until I break the silence. "Aria, as much as I want to be with you that way too, I think that we should be in a more... appropriate setting. You know, preferably where no one else could randomly show up, and wrapped up cozily under comfortable blankets..." I whisper in her ear and I see her start to blush as I start kissing her jaw, down her neck, and stop at her shoulder.

"You're right. But just let me know when so I can get away from my dad. If he didn't approve of this," she gestures between the two of us, "before, then he _definitely_ won't approve of what we are going to do." she lets out a slight laugh and I laugh with her.

"I'll let you know when. But maybe not during initiation." she nods, and we make our way back up from our spot in the chasm towards the dining hall for dinner.

"I can't wait for the party tonight." I tell her and she looks at me, confused. So I explain. "Apparently Connor's friend, Derek, is throwing a Dauntless born only initiate party tonight. Want to go?" she nods and gives my a quick kiss on the cheek, and we continue our walk.

* * *

**(a couple hours before the Dauntless party)**

**Talia's POV**

After being told to go to the dinning hall for dinner, I begin thinking about the Dauntless part Connor's friend is throwing in a couple of hours. However, that's not the only thing I'm thinking about. I keep going over what happened earlier at the net almost 20 times. Don't ask me why, I just am.**  
**

I look up from my uneaten cake, and see the transfers start walking in. But the one that stands out the most, is he Candor transfer, Lucas. And the next thing i see, is Lucas looking me straight in the eyes, and he's smiling. He turns to talk so someone, most likely one of is other Candor transfer friends, and then he comes to my table, where I am sitting alone because Aria s out and about with Tristan and Connor is with Sienna.

"Hey. Talia, right?" he asks, I guess he's making sure he saw what I was saying earlier correctly. I nod, too distracted by his bright blue eyes. "So, uh... mind if I sit here?" again, I nod.

He smiles, as he places his tray on the table and he takes a seat directly across from me. "I'm not sure if you understood what I was trying to tell you earlier, but my name is Lucas." he says and he puts his out for me to shake. I shake his hand, and the feeling I get as soon as our hands touch, is like a spark of lightning coursing through my veins. And I guess he felt the same way too, because his breath hitches slightly at the same time as mine.

After we pull our hands back, it feels like there is no warmth other then having his hand together with mine. I smile, knowing I have to do something because I've been sitting here just staring at his eyes. "So... what made you transfer to Dauntless,_ Candor_?" I say with a slight laugh. But he doesn't do the same back. He just looks down at his tray and moves some food around with his fork. I guess it's something that he doesn't want to talk about, so i just give him a minute to think about what he wants to say next.

A minute or so later, he speaks up. But he continues to look at his food when he does. "It's kind of complicated. And it's a long story, so I'm not sure you'll have time to hear." at the last part, he finally lets out a small laugh. A laugh that I never heard before. It's something that he might not have let others hear.

"Initiates, listen up!" Lucas and I look around, and see Scott, one of the trainers, shouting with his hands cupped around his mouth to make himself louder for everyone to hear. "There has been a slight change in plans. Transfers and Dauntless born will be training together, so the new trainers will be Christina and myself!" with that, he walks away and goes back to his friends to eat.

We look back at each other, and he smiles at me. "I guess you will have time to hear my "long story" another time then." I laugh a little, and he tells me he will be right back and goes to get some cake after he tells his friends something.

That's when Aria comes over and sits right next to me. I don't look at her when I speak. "Well, look who decided to come back after bailing on me in front of my dad." I don't need to look at her to know that he smile that she had is now a slight frown.

"Talia, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have done that, but I just didn't want to be in another conversation like that again. And I promise I won't bail on you again either. Can you please forgive me?" she says. I look at her and she has this puppy face that makes me not able to stay mad at her.

"Alright! Quit it with that face, you're forgiven! Just put that face away!" I say and that causes up both to laugh.

Once we both calm down a bit, Aria is the first to speak. "So, you really _do _like a transfer." she says with a smirk. I'm about to ask her how she can see that, but she explains before I get a chance to ask. "I saw the way you looked at him and when you two shook hands, i saw your breath hitch a little. And I can tell you, that he likes you too, because he was doing the same thing as you." she smiles, and I start to blush. "Don't blush, it's normal to do that. And I saw how he tried, but failed, to hide how he looked at you while he was in line waiting for food. Plus, I heard him tell one of his friends that he was going to go talk to you." I smile and then I see Lucas heading back over here with some cake.

"Lucas is coming back, if you want to say hi. Just please, don't say anything that will embarrass me?" she nods, and then Lucas sits back down across from me.

"Hi, I'm Aria. Talia's cousin. "

"Lucas. Nice to meet you." Then he turns to me. " And what did I hear about not saying anything to embarrass you?" He says and I start to blush again.

"Oh, she didn't want me to tell you this, but she likes to walk around singing Avril Lavigne's "Girlfriend" in her iPod when she thinks no on is around." and with that, I try to smack her arm. But she gets up and laughs while looking back at me while she runs back to Tristan. Jumping on his lap and kisses him deeply before she looks back at me, smirking and winking at me. Then nodding towards Lucas.

I look back at Lucas, and he's trying to hold back his laughter. "It's not funny. It's actually really embarrassing when you think you're alone singing to a song not many people like, and then opening your eyes and seeing people standing all around you trying, and failing, to not laugh at you." I say as I put my head down and go back to moving some food around my plate with my fork.

Suddenly, I feel something touch my hand. And I know it's Lucas', because I feel the electricity again from earlier. I look up at him and he speaks. "Has that happened before?" I look back down and nod sadly. Then I feel his hand leave mine. Then I feel an arm go across my shoulders, and I'm gently being pulled closer to someone. I don't have to look up to make sure it's Lucas, and I lean my head against his shoulder as moves his hand up and down my arm.

"Talia, it's going to be ok. You were just doing what you like to do. And as long as I'm around, no one is going to laugh at you for anything ever again." then he leans his head on mine and we just sit there for a while. Enjoying each others company and being in each others arms.

After a few minutes, we are told we have to go to our separate dorms. I'm thinking about telling him that there is a party tonight, but them remember that it's a Dauntless born only party, and the Dauntless born wouldn't be too happy if a transfer was there. So asking him to come with me is not an option.

"I'll see you at training, Talia." he says after moving his arm back and he gets up to leave. But not before he leans down next to my face and kisses my cheek then goes back over to the transfers to head to their dorm room.

**Will's POV****  
**

As I finish my cake, I look up and see the Candor transfer, Lucas, get up from sitting in front of Talia, who has her head down and just moving food around her plate. I'm about to get up and go over there and see what that kid did to make my little girl upset. But before I can, I see that he has gotten up to sit next to her and put his arm over her shoulder and pull her closer to him. And he lets her put her head on his shoulder, and they just talk for a while.

I must have bee looking at the two of them for a while, because I didn't hear, or feel, Christina coming closer to me and leaning her head on my shoulder and kiss my neck. Which is something she does to break me out of daze of focusing on something for a long time.

"Will, relax. She is 16, and has a right to like someone. Be happy for her, will you?" I turn to face her and smile.

"Ok, I'll take it easy. But, if he does anything to upset her, or get her in any trouble, we're going too have a problem." she rolls her eyes and gives me a quick kiss.

"Well, I'm going back to the apartment. I'm tired. See you later." and with one last kiss, she leaves the dinning hall, her long dark, blond highlighted hair swaying behind her.

**Ok, so that's part 1 of this chapter. The next part should be up a a few days or so. Thank you all for being very patient with me. I've been really distracted, then I had work, and ya. Plus, school is starting again soon, so I won't be updating as much as I want to. Sorry. But I hope you did enjoy this, and i also hope you'll enjoy part 2. **

**Read, Review, PM me and tell me what you think, like/dislike. Later! :)**


	20. Chapter 18 (PART 2)

**Finally, part 2 is up. Sorry it took so long, but I really did have a hard time trying to come up with an idea that would make everything flow together the right way. **

**Also, I wanted to tell you all that the points that I had up for the other couple chapters, have stopped. And that the winner that will have their own character in this story is: lola. c. prior! Congrats!**

**Song for this chapter: "2 Reasons" by Trey Songz**

**Chapter 18 (part 2)**

**Talia's POV**

Once everyone , in the transfer dorm, is asleep, I tell Aria that they are asleep, and we start to head for Derek's apartment. When we get there, we are greeted by loud music and a bunch of people singing, dancing, and drinking.

"Wow, I've never seen Derek's place so busy before." Aria says over the music.

"I know." I yell back to her and w head over to where Tristan, Connor, and Sienna are sitting and waiting for us.

"What took you girls so long?" Tristan says as he puts his arm around Aria once she is sitting on his lap. As Aria begins to explain things to him, I look around and see everyone dancing with their girlfriends/boyfriends. Then I see what most of them are drinking is beer that someone probably took from the bar in the pit.

"Talia, where's that guy you like, huh?" I turn around and see Aria smirking at me. I give her an evil glare, and she just laughs.

"You know where he is, and you don't need to say it to the whole world." And with that, I walk away and get myself a beer from the fridge. I know that I'm not supposed to be drinking for three reasons:

1. I have training tomorrow

2. I don't want to do anything stupid tonight and get hung over for tomorrow

3. and my parents will find out

But I don't care. Tonight is my night to have some fun.

As I'm getting my drink out from the fridge, I feel someone's hand on my back, and my first instinct is to grab their arm, and throw them to the floor. But when I quickly turn around to do so, I come face to face with no other than...

"Lucas? What are you doing here? I thought you were asleep and it's a Dauntless born only party." He smirks at me as I try to get him out of the apartment, but he doesn't move. Instead, he takes my hand, and brings me further into the kitchen, and places his hands on my cheeks. "_And the spark of lighting is back..._" I think to myself.

"Talia, I saw you and Aria slightly opening the transfers dorm door. So, I pretended to be asleep then followed you back here. " he smirks, and that makes my smile. "And, I figured that I could come and hang out with you at a Dauntless party. Seeing as how I need to get used to doing this type of thing."

I smile more, and hug him. He doesn't hesitate to hug me back and rests his chin on my head. He's not that much taller than I am, but he is tall enough to do that. After a couple of minutes like this, he pulls back and takes my hand again, and guides me out into the living room where Aria is dancing, literally, against Tristan, and Connor and Sienna are just dancing to the music.

I feel him bend down and whisper in my ear. "Can you go and tell them that you're leaving with a friend? I don't want you to get in trouble for being here with an unwelcome transfer." I nod, and he kisses my head before I go over to the others.

I tap Aria on the back and she turns around, and once she see's me she smirks. "So, does Talia have some where to be?" I blush and try to hide it.

"Actually yes. If anyone wonders where I am, tell them I'm leaving with a friend. I'll see you at training tomorrow morning at 9:00 a.m." she nods and I go back to Lucas.

"All set?" he asks, and I nod. With that, he guides me somewhere in the compound that I've never seen before. I'm about to ask him where we are going, but decide to let myself be surprised. As we travel further down a few dark hallways with blue lights are regular intervals, I notice Lucas' grip on my hand tighten a little and his thumb is making small circles on my hand.

Finally, we make it to a cozy little place where I don't think anyone else knows about, except for Lucas for some odd reason. And it's around this time, he speaks. "Talia, remember how I said earlier at dinner, that the story I mentioned is a long one?" I nod. "Well, how do you feel about spending a little time with me and hearing it?" he smiles hopefully at me.

"Sure." I smile and look into his unbelievably bright, blue eyes. He nods, and we go into a, what looks to be, an abandoned room that no one wanted any more.

Inside the room, it's like a regular apartment, like my parents'. However, there is no sign that anyone has been living here recently. 5 - 10 years maybe. On one side of the room, there is kitchen with a sink, stove, and an empty fridge. The wall next to it has a large bathroom. Opposite that wall, there is a door that creaks when I open it, and there is a large bed in there that was already made. And, as I get a better look at the bed, it looks like it was _just _made. _"I wonder_ _why..._"

I look over at Lucas, and see that he's just looking at the bed. After a couple of seconds though, he looks back at me, smiling. I hope he isn't thinking what I think he's thinking.

**Lucas' POV**

When I bring Talia to the abandoned apartment that I found earlier today when I was looking around the compound, I see her looking all around the place. Once she gets inside and takes in the sight of everything, her eyes land on the bedroom door. She opens the door and it creaks, suddenly her eyes widen once she see's the bed that I made when I first came here.

"If everything else in the apartment is a mess, then why does the bed look newly made?" she asks, and I can hear a slight nervousness in her voice, and I look at her. I hope she isn't thinking that I want to sleep with her when I only just met her a couple hours ago. And I really hope she realizes that I am _not _that kind of guy.

"The bed being made has nothing to do with what you're probably thinking, Talia. I just made it so that way we could have some where nice and comfortable to sit or lie down while I tell you my story." she breathes out in, what I think is, relief. "I didn't want you to think that I am that kind of guy that likes to sleep around with girls even if they just met them. But I apologize if I made you think that way."

I go up next to her, and put my arm around her waist and she leans her head against my arm. Then she leans up and kisses my cheek. "At first, that is what I thought. And I'm sorry for thinking it. I- I have never been in a relationship with someone before and I don't know what to expect." I nod and kiss the top of her head.

"It's ok. Are you sure you want to hear the real reason why I transferred to Dauntless?" she smiles, and nods as she guides me to lie down on the bed with her. After we get comfortable under the blankets, and we are laying on our backs. One arm behind her shoulders with my hand rubbing up and down her left arm, and her head using my chest as a pillow. We are looking at a picture that is hanging on the wall in front of us. It's an old painting, but you can still faintly see that there was a family in a field sitting under a tree having a picnic or something.

"Talia, what is your family like?" I ask her once we are are sitting in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

She shrugs. "Like any other family. I have my mom and dad, who are both leaders along with my uncle and aunt, and I'm and only child. And I have a dog named Coal." she smiles, I guess because she's thinking of them right now. And I smile back because it's like her smile is contagious. "What's yours like?"

And there goes my smile. I sigh. "I... don't really have one." I tell her, looking at the wall to my right, anywhere but her. I hear her let out a slight gasp, then I continue. "When I was a little kid, I was sent to live in a foster home with a few other kids. I never really got to know my parents because I lived with my grandparents before they died. So, as I was growing up in with a bunch of other kids who were a little older than I was, I was usually left out from everything. And when I was around 15 or so, I've been really depressed. I guess it's because of my past, I never really had anyone to go and talk to about how I felt most of the time."

When I look at her now, I see that she came closer to me and is staring at me intently. Listening to every word I'm saying. And at this point, I guess it's the right time to tell her that she is the only one that I've ever talked to about this sort of stuff. "Talia, you are the only one that I've ever told this stuff to. And because of my past, no one really wanted to have anything to do with me, so I was basically alone my whole life. And I'd like to thank you for taking the time to listen to me, and that... you're the only one that I trust. Even if we just met a few hours ago." when she doesn't say anything, just looks down at the blanket around us, I take that as a sign that she is afraid to have anything to do with me. "_I knew that I shouldn't have told anyone about my past..." _I think to myself.

When she still doesn't look at me or say anything, I take the blanket off of me, and start to get off the bed to leave. That is, until I feel her pull me back down to lie down on the bed, and she kisses me. On the lips. As passionately as possible. Her eyes are closed the whole time, and I guess that means she likes it. And so do I, so I close my eyes as well.

After a little while though, she pulls back to breathe. "Lucas. I'm sorry that you had to go through all that. And, I'm glad that you trust me. And, just for the record. I trust you too, even though we did meet a short time ago." she smiles again, and that makes me go in for another kiss.

She seems to be really enjoying the kiss, because she puts her hands on my shoulders and lies down on top on my chest. I place my hands on her waist, and slowly slip my hands into the back pockets of her jeans. She lets out a quiet moan and she moves her hands under my shirt and just makes her hands travel up and down my chest and and abs. And that makes me move my hands back to her waist, and slowly underneath her tight black shirt, and stop on her stomach just under her bra. That's when I feel her breath hitch a little, and she pulls back.

"Oh my god, Lucas. I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." she says quickly as she tries to get off of me. But I stop her, and gently pull her back so she is laying on me again.

"Talia, it's ok. I should be the one apologizing. I should've been able to control myself, but I just couldn't. When you moaned the way you did, it's like it triggered something inside me to move my hands. By the way, your skin is very soft." I smirk as she starts to blush. "We don't have to go back to the party if you don't want to. We can just stay here and sleep together. But not in that way of course." I smirk, and then she kisses me again.

"I think I'd just like to lay here with you, and just relax." She smiles and I nod before I kiss her head.

"Lucas," she says after she gets herself comfortable on my chest again. "I think this is the beginning of a great relationship." she says, after she kisses the hollow of my neck and then relaxes a little more and puts her head on my chest again. I lean over and kiss her head.

"So do I, Talia. So do I." and with that, we fall asleep in each others arms without anyone to disturb us.

**PAGE BREAK**

**Aria's POV**

As Tristan and I dance to the music, a song that I've never heard of comes on. However, it looks like everyone else seems to know it and starts singing and dancing to it.

"Aria, you don't know this song?" Tristan asks me when he turns me around to face him. I shake my head and he smirks. "Here, I'll sing along with it and you just move with me to the beat." I nod.

_[Intro] Trey Songz:_  
_ "Tell the DJ turn it up_  
_ Bet the DJ bring it back_  
_ Tell em play that shit again_  
_ Tell em that you like that, like that, oh!_

_[T.I.]_  
_ Trey, I ain't got but two reasons to be here,_  
_ all them bottles pop them bottles!_

_Trey Songz:_  
_ ahaa!_

_I know it's somebody's birthday, right now,_  
_ right now, right now, right now,_  
_ and somebody gettin drunk too!_  
_ right now .. right now, right now, right now [T.I. : yeaa!]_

_Catch me in the club like i own that ladies,_  
_ shawty dancing like she on that ****,_  
_ bad ***** never hold back,_  
_ send me a picture, where your phone at? (Oh Woaah)_

_[Chorus]_  
_ I only came here for two reasons,_  
_ IIIIII can't lie, what chu came for?_  
_ I only came for the ladies and the drinks,_  
_ ladies and the drinks, ladies and the drinks,_  
_ for the ca-came for the ladies and the drinks,_  
_ ladies and the drinks, ladies and the drinks_  
_ watchu- watchu came for?_  
_ Oohh, baby get your glass up ( [T.I.] get your glass up)_  
_ Only came for the ladies and the drinks_  
_ baby get yo ass up ( [T.I.] get yo ass up)_  
_ that's what i came for._

_I see you tryna hand-cuff 'er on the street,_  
_ stop trippy you can't control that freak! (Woah)_  
_ ain't nobody got a body like hers_  
_ Ghetto booty but she came from the 'burbs_

_Gotta dark skinned girl dancin on me (dancin on me),_  
_ Two white girls dancin on me (dancin on me)_  
_ Bad yellow-bone (Bone), yeah I'm in my zone,_  
_ waitress keep coming back so you know we hella gone (Oh Woaah)_

_[Chorus]  
__I only came here for two reasons,_  
_ IIIIII can't lie, what chu came for?_  
_ I only came for the ladies and the drinks,_  
_ ladies and the drinks, ladies and the drinks,_  
_ for the ca-came for the ladies and the drinks,_  
_ bitches and the drinks, bitches and the drinks_  
_ watchu- watchu came for?_  
_ Oohh, baby get your glass up ( [T.I.] get your glass up)_  
_ Only came for the ladies and the drinks_  
_ baby get yo ass up ( [T.I.] get yo ass up)_  
_ that's what i came for._  


_[T.I.]_  
_ Aye, I hit the club, and buy the bar_  
_ In VIP just seen my partners and a lot of broads_  
_ It's such GI DJ pop them bottle, party hard_  
_ I'm done with the day, I'm looking for tomorrow_

_All I do is turn up ain't no knowing don't concern us_  
_ All this bubble kush I burn up spend some regular with one us_  
_ Turning corner fishtailing out the parking lot, yelling BankHead, (Bankheeaaad!)_  
_ Westside, need a 9 chicks trailing_  
_ Right behind us been this way since we was minors,_  
_ if it wasn't for the chicks up in this **** you wouldn't find us_  
_ You know that Either way I try the same thang,_  
_ wanna came through the door, like here you go came for (Came For)_

_[Trey Songz]_  
_ (I only came for! ...)_  
_ ladies and the drinks (yayy yeaah), ladies and the drinks,_  
_ ladies and the drinks,_  
_ you needa know what i came for_  
_ ladies and the drinks, (yeah yeah yeah) ladies and the drinks,_  
_ ladies and the drinks_  
_ I know you know what I came for!_  
_ Oohh, baby get your glass up ( [T.I.] get your glass up)_  
_ Only came for the ladies and the drinks_  
_ baby get yo ass up ( [T.I.] get yo ass up)_  
_ that's what i came for._

_Aye girl you heard what I said, get yo ass up (get yo ass up)_  
_ Girl you hot, you cold,_  
_ You Florida, Alaska, Chicago, Virginia, New York City!_  
_ Houston where the girls all thick,_  
_ LA, the Bay, tell you're girl bout this, (yeah aye!)_  
_ matter fact tell the whole GA_  
_ Ooh you know they fine up and down Carolina_  
_ Shout to every ten I see, when I'm down in Tennessee (Ooohh)_

_I only came here for two reasons,_  
_ IIIIIIII can't lie, (No, I can't liiee)_  
_ I only came for_  
_ ladies and the drinks."_

After the song ends, Tristan takes me back to sit down on the couch. "Wow, Tristan. I didn't realize that was a really fast song. And how did you learn to dance like that?" I ask him and he smiles as he puts his arm around the back of my shoulders and kisses my cheek.

"That, my dear Aria, is a secret that you have to wait to find out." and then he sticks his tongue out at me, and I roll my eyes in return. And just to teach him to not stick his tongue out at me any more, I go in to kiss him, and he puts his tongue in my mouth. This time, however, I gently bite it, so he pulls back from the kiss with a pouting face.

"Why did you do that for?" he asks as he brings us back to the kitchen for another beer.

"Because, I wanted to teach you a lesson for sticking your tongue out at me. Now you know not to do that anymore." I smirk at him.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Aria. Or else I'll make it go away for you." he laughs and so do I. This time, though, he pulls me close to him and starts kissing me hungrily as he puts my back against a wall out of view from everyone.

As he keeps kissing and touching me the way he did that day at the net before we went to the choosing ceremony, everything we talked about then, comes rushing back into my head and I break the kiss to breathe. But that doesn't stop him. He takes his face and brings it to the side of my neck, and begins kissing his way down to my shoulder, then to my collar bone. But just when he is about to go lower, I stop him and put my hand on his chest while looking at our feet.

"Aria, I'm so sorry, I don't know what got into me. It wa-" I look up at him and stop him.

"It's fine. It's just... I started thinking about how we are going to tell your parents about my, you know..." I trail off and he looks a little confused.

Then his eyes go wide, and suddenly he takes me in his arms and pulls me close to him. "Aria, don't worry about that for right now. We can deal with that another day. But for now, lets do this. We can either go back to the party, or," he smirks."We can continue our little session somewhere else." That makes me smile.

_"Finally, we can get this over with." _I think to myself as Tristan picks me up once we are out of Derek's apartment, and off to an abandoned room deep in the compound.

**Ok, again, I am _REALLY_ sorry that this was so late. But hey, at least is was a long chapter that, hopefully, made up for the lack of updating. I hope you liked it. Read/Review, PM me and ideas, comments, or concerns with this chapter. (I only say "concerns" because I don't think I really like this chapter for some reason. But hey, that's just me, and I'm writing for you guys.) Don't forget to tell me what you thought of this chapter, and I will hopefully update soon with a better chapter. Later! :)**


	21. Tiny Authors Note

**Hello, everyone! :) Just wanted to ask everyone one tiny, little, question. What do you want to see happen next in the next chapter? More Connor and and Sienna, Tristan and Aria, Talia and Lucas, more brother and sister moments with Connor, Aria, Jake, and Jenna or get on to the training for initiation? Let me know in PM please, thanks. Later! :)**


End file.
